Heartful Memories
by NekoSparky
Summary: Whats the Golden Heart? Thats the question raging in the minds of 5 new girls chosen by the keyblade. Discovering their new powers and facing off a new organization but can they battle the most toughest battle, inside themselves.
1. Starlight Town

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts

Claimer: I do own the new characters tho 

Umamon: Yea but they will be boring without me.

Me: Shut it will ya, and this is a kingdom hearts story not a digimon.

Umamon: Doesn't me I can't check it out.

Me: Fine, just don't ruin anything like you usually do.

**Heartful Memories**

**_Chapter 1-_ Starlight Town**

The sunset lit up the sky a fiery crimson colour over the little town, Starlight town. A 15 year old walked along a little path towards the little houses. The teen had dark brunette hair with dark blue highlights and crystal blue eyes. She wore a silver sleeveless top with a sky blue Pegasus head and 3 quarter denim jeans with a silver belt with a crown charm on, she also wore blue and white trainers, blue wristbands and red and white fingerless gloves. Around her neck was a crown necklace with a heart mark engraved on it. Her shoulder length hair flowed in the light breeze; she had an aqua coloured hair braid with another crown charm and what looked like a mouse head emblem on it,

"Hey Crystal, wait up,"

The girl turned around to see her best friend running up to her,

"Hey Melody," the two 15 year olds started walking together, Melody had brown hair with red highlights and her fringe covered her right eye. She had a black benny hat, black and white t-shirt, black short sleeved hoodie, black 3 quarter jeans, black wristbands and black converse,

"So Crystal, tomorrow is the big tournament and I hear Hiroki is still the undefeated champion," said Melody,

"Well he has been for the past 3 years," replied Crystal,

"Do you think anyone has a chance against him?" asked Melody,

"Don't know, I mean Luca and Dexter have been improving on their ninja skills and Hazel has been practising her martial arts, also you've been doing good with your sword training,"

"I suppose but you've been doing karate, ninja skills and sword training and you're really good,"

"I suppose but facing Hiroki won't be easy," said Crystal,

"Is Sapphire taking part?" asked Melody,

"No, she has to go practise her ninjustu, my grandma is coming to watch," replied Crystal,

Melody and Crystal came to a crossroad where now they went their separate ways,

"Bye Crystal, see you tomorrow, say hi to Sapphire for me," said Melody,

"Bye Melody,"

* * *

Two black hooded figures walked through the corridors of a huge castle named Castle Oblivion, they entered a room where a young girl sat, she had long black hair, pale skin, piercing green eyes and a black dress, her name was Ebony,

"How is he?" asked the first figure,

"He's just fine, Namine has been watching him," she said, the second figure spoke,

"Good, we might need Roxas later on and if anything affects him cold affect the keyblade master, Sora and he might come in useful for our plan,"

"Make sure Roxas is kept within the castle," said the first figure,

"Yes, of course," replied Ebony.

* * *

"I'm home," Crystal shouted in her house,

"Hello dear, dinner won't be long," replied her grandma, ever since Crystal's parents died, her grandma would look after her and Sapphire. Crystal couldn't Cleary remember her parents but her grandma said she got her dark hair from her dad and her crystal blue eyes from her mum. Crystal walked into the living room where her little sister was playing with their 2 dogs, Mika and Kiba,

"Hey Sapphire," said Crystal,

"Hiya" Sapphire had mousy brown in two plaits with blonde highlights; she wore a beige sleeveless top with beige combats that had a dragon emblem on, white Nike trainers, white wristbands and a black hoodie,

"I taught Mika a new trick, look," Mika was a husky with a green collar, she was very energetic,

"Ready Mika, roll over," Mika obeyed,

"That was great Sapphire," Crystal said,

"I know," replied Sapphire as she gave a treat to Mika, she also gave one to Kiba. Kiba was a white wolf, Crystal found him abandoned as a pup and begged her parents to keep him; they gave in and said yes.

"Dinner's ready girls," shouted their grandma, and then the two girls ran to the kitchen.

* * *

Deep in what seemed a flower sphere, a young boy stood with spiky brunette hair, red t-shirt with a grey hoodie, baggy red shorts and yellow shoes. He opened his eyes,

"Where am I?"

"You've been here a long time, you're memories have been restored," the boy turned to see a girl with blonde hair and a white dress,

"Namine, where's Donald and Goofy?"

"They're fine but we need you to stay with us Sora," Namine said,

"NO WAY, I'm not staying with the organisation," Sora shouted,

"But we need you; you're the key to finding the others,"

"The others?" Sora was shocked at what Namine said next,

"The other keyblade wielders,"

* * *

"What do you mean you can't come? You promised," Crystal said,

"I'm sorry dear, but I have to go to the grocery store, maybe your sister can go," their grandma asked,

"Grandma, I got my ninjustu tomorrow," Sapphire said,

"Oh….right"

"This is great, I've been waiting for my big chance for months and no one can come and watch, this is just great," Crystal said as she stormed from the dinner table to her room and slammed the door,

"That's why I don't get on my sister's bad side," said Sapphire as she followed Crystal upstairs, she went to her sister's room and opened the door, Crystal laid on her bed with her back towards Sapphire,

"Crystal….look..I'll try to come and watch,"

"Just forget it, it doesn't matter anymore," Crystal replied,

"Crystal…"

"JUST leave me alone,"

Sapphire was about to say something but decided against it, she turned and left Crystal in her room,

'Poor Crystal, she must be hurt' she thought.

* * *

**This is my first Kingdom hearts fic and I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	2. The Five Crystal Cup

**Me: Hello! Here's another chapter of my kingdom hearts story! Yay me!**

**Angel: yea yea yea, WRITE MOREglares**

**Me: You don't scare me**

**Umamon: Yea so go away!**

**Me: Umamon, since when are you in my kingdom hearts fic!**

**Umamon: since I said so!**

**Me: UHHH!!! What I'm I going to do with you, you follow me everywhere!!**

**Umamon: What's your point?**

**Angel: Shut up so she can type.**

**Heartful Memories**

_**Chapter 2-The Five Crystal Cup**_

Above the famous Starlight town tower, a black hooded figure looked upon Starlight town,

"Man, I have a feeling they picked the wrong guy for this," he said, down below preparations were taking place for the big Struggle tournament,

"Oh well, it's time to see what those kids are made of," the figure then disappeared into darkness.

* * *

Crystal got up and had a shower then put on her clothes on, she went downstairs where her grandma was making breakfast,

"Where's Sapphire?" Crystal asked,

"She's gone early to practice her ninjustu before Sensai arrives," she explained,

"Oh, OK"

"Are you OK Crystal? You seemed pretty upset yesterday," her grandma said,

"Yea, I'm fine," Crystal aid as she grabbed a piece of toast, "I got to get going grandma for the tournament, see ya later,"

"See you darling," and with that, Crystal ran to the tournament.

* * *

Sapphire was practising with her Japanese sai daggers as her sensai watched, he seemed worried about her; Sapphire had a lot on her mind,

'Poor Crystal, I wish I could go and watch' she thought, 'First, mum and dad promised her, but they died, then grandma promised and turned her down, she's had it rough.' Sapphire felt anger burst inside her as she broke a block of wood. Sapphire made her way to sensai,

"I sense something is wrong with you Sapphire," he said,

"Oh, it's nothing," said Sapphire,

"Don't think I don't know, because I do," said Sensai,

"It's nothing," snapped Sapphire, Sensai just stared at Sapphire knowing she wasn't telling the truth,

"OK, my sister is in the Five Crystal Cup Struggle Tournament and my grandma promised to go and see her but she couldn't. It's hurtful for her because out parents promised but they died," explained Sapphire,

"So I heard," said Sensai,

"Sensai, is there a chance I can go watch my sister, this really means a lot to her?" said Sapphire,

"But Sapphire, you still need work on your ninjustu," Sensai said,

"Yea, but Crystal is one of the favourites to beat Hiroki and don't you wanna see Hiroki beaten," said Sapphire,

"Well that's true," Sapphire gave Sensai big puppy eyes and it wasn't long before he cracked,

"OK you can go, wish good luck to Crystal from me," said Sensai,

"Will do," Sapphire quickly got changed into black combats and a white sleeveless top.

* * *

Everything for the struggle tournament was ready and all the audience were waiting for the first match to begin. Crystal stood quietly around the arena when Melody came over,

"You OK?" she asked,

"Uh…you know, I might drop out of the tournament," said Crystal,

"WHY!" yelled Melody,

"Because I…I just don't feel like myself right now," Crystal said, Crystal walked to the board when she heard someone shouting,

"CRYSTAL,"

She looked to see her little sister running down the steps,

"Sapphire, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to watch, duh," Crystal smiled and gave her sister a hug,

"Alright, now go in there and get to the finals and beat that self-centered jerk," said Sapphire,

"Yea"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the first match is about to begin, the first match is between Crystal and Melody, let the fight begin," the announcer said,

"Don't chicken out," said Melody,

"Oh, I won't," replied Crystal,

Sapphire found a seat next to a young girl who had long brown hair, she wore a white boobtube and a pink pleated mini skirt with a white belt and black high heeled boots,

"Is this seat taken?" asked Sapphire,

"No, not at all," said the girl, "I'm Angel by the way,"

"I'm Sapphire,"

Melody ran straight for Crystal but she jumped to the side and struck Melody on the side. Melody then swung at Crystal's legs but Crystal did a back flip out of the way, when Crystal landed she slid into Melody's legs and tripped her up then hit Melody's back, Melody fell down tired,

"And the winner is Crystal," said the announcer,

"WOO, go Crystal," said Sapphire, the announcer held Crystal's hand up,

"The second match will begin shortly," Crystal mad her way to her sister,

"You did great," Sapphire said, "Oh, Crystal, this is Angel," Angel got up and said "Hi, I thought you did great,"

"Thanks," Crystal ran to see Melody, "Hey, you OK?"

"I can't believe I lost," she said, Crystal offered her hand but Melody just pushed herself up and walked away,

"What's up with her?" Crystal said as she made her way to Sapphire and Angel,

* * *

"WHOA!!" Sora jolted up from his bed,

"It was just a dream," Sora looked out his window, it was still night time. Tomorrow, Donald and Goofy would be coming to pick him and his two friends, Riku and Kairi, up in the Gummi ship so they could talk to King Mickey about the letter he sent,

_Flashback, 2 days ago_

"_Sora, Riku!" shouted Kairi as she ran with something in her hand,_

"_What's wrong Kairi?" asked Sora, Kairi was catching her breath,_

"_Look," she held up a bottle with the king's emblem,_

"_It's a letter from the king," Riku said, Sora grabbed the bottle and got the letter and began to read,_

'_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi,_

_I'm sorry to ruin your rest from your previous adventures, but I sense anew trouble brewing. The heartless and nobodies seem to be back but we do not know who's controlling them. Also, I sense new keyblades have been born and will soon choose weilders, I think we sould find these bearers very soon. Donald and Goofy will pick you three up in 2 days,_

_King Mickey'_

_End Flashback_

"I wonder what adventure awaits us now," Sora said as he got back on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Crystal, Sapphire and Angel were just chatting when Sapphire looked up the name of the next contender Crystal was facing,,

"Hey Crystal, you better watch out for the next one she looks tough," Sapphire said,

"Alright," she replied, the announcer then announced the next battle,

"This next battle will be between, Crystal and Elise,"

Crystal got on the arena and saw a young girl about her age enter in, she wore a blue belly top and jeans and a light blue bandana, and she had long dark blue hair. She also wore blue converse and blue wristbands with guitars on,

'She looks speedy,' Crystal thought, the girls came to the centre and chose their struggle bats, Elise looked at Crystal then turned her back,

"Keep it clean girls,"

Crystal stood ready, the bell rang, Crystal charged at Elise but she skidded to the side and hit Crystal on the side, Crystal turned and went to hit but Elise backshuffled, Crystal stopped to catch her breath but Elise hit her in the stomach and Crystal went back a little, Crystal got back up and ignored the pain on her stomach, Elise charged then skidded to knock Crystal's legs but she jumped over Elise and landed behind her. When Elise got back up, Crystal twirled and landed a hit, Elise then jumped in the air but Crystal jumped up underneath her and hit Elise. After that hit Elise fell down defeated,

"Alright Crystal," cheered Sapphire and Angel,

"And the winner is…..Crystal," the announcer said,

"Alright," Crystal cheered as she ran to Sapphire and Angel,

"Just one more battle left," said Angel,

"You can do this," Sapphire said,

"Heeeey, great battle coz," shouted a voice; Crystal turned to see a girl wearing a light blue dress with black 3 quarter leggings underneath and white ballet shoes. She had Brown/Blonde hair in a bun with two curly strips down her face; it was her cousin Emerald,

"Hiya Emerald," Sapphire said,

"Crystal, you were amazing," Emerald said,

"I agree, you've got skills," everyone turned to see Elise,

"Thanks, you're good too," Crystal replied,

"I'm Elise,"

"I'm Crystal, this is Sapphire, my little sister, Emerald, my cousin and this is Angel," the five friends talked until the announcer announced the arrival of the defending champion Hiroki,

"I hope you're ready Crystal," Elise said,

"You can do it," Emerald cheered,

"Yea," said, Crystal, 'I hope'.

* * *

The hooded figure had been watching from the shadows,

"Now we'll see what these kids have,".

* * *

On the Beach of Destiny Island, Sora, Riku and Kairi were waiting for Donald and Goofy to collect them,

"I wonder what these new weilders will be like," said Kairi,

"Yea but we need to see who's controlling the heartless and nobodies," Riku said, then the trio saw the gummi ship coming, it landed on the shore and the door opened,

"Donald! Goofy!," Sora cheered as he ran and gave his friends a hug,

"It's good to see you too Sora," Goofy said,

"Everyone get on, the king is waiting," ordered Donald, the three teens got on the ship and headed to Disney Castle. When they arrived at the castle, King Mickey was waiting for them outside,

"Your majesty, why did you need us all of a sudden?" asked Sora,

"It seems the heartless and nobodies are back," Mickey said,,

"Who's controlling them?" asked Riku,

"I'm not sure," the king replied,

"But you also mentioned something about new keyblades," Kairi asked,

"Yes, and very soon they'll choose a bearer, we're going to have to find them before the nobodies or heartless do," the king said,

"Then let's get going and beat the heartless to oblivion," Sora said,

"And the nobodies," Riku said,

"Yeah," Donald and Goofy chorused everyone then boarded the gummi ship.

* * *

Crystal stood ready facing Hiroki, he had dirty blonde hair, a blue top and silver pants with a long coat, he looked friendly,

'This is gonna be easy,' Crystal thought,

"Now here's the final match, the defending champion, Hiroki versus Crystal, the winner will get the official Starlight town crystal cup and the champion belt, contenders, get ready," the announcer said,

"Hey, you," Crystal turned to Hiroki,

"Me?"

"Yea, listen let me win and I'll make it worth your while," Hiroki said,

"What?" Crystal replied,

"C'mon,"

"No way," then Crystal got into a fighting stance,

"Fine, you'll regret it," then the bell rang, Hiroki charged forward and collided with Crystal, both of them pushed each other, then Crystal swiftly swung her bat and knocked him back, Crystal stood ready then skidded along but Hiroki jumped to envade the attack. As Crystal got back up, Hiroki landed a punch on Crystal's cheek,

"Why you little…," Sapphire shouted as Angel struggled to hold her back, Crystal recovered and hit Hiroki on the chest then she landed a bone-shattering punch on his cheek, Hiroki cried in pain, then was kicked back by Crystal,

"Alright Crystal," her friends cheered,

"The winner and new champion is Crystal," everyone cheered as Crystal held up the champion belt.

* * *

"She's very powerful," the hooded figure said, " the organization will be very interested," then the figure disappeared into darkness.

* * *

The 5 friends were sitting on top of the tower watching the sun set over Starlight Town, Crystal admired her trophy then pulled off the little crystal balls and threw a pink one to Angel, a red one to Sapphire, a green to Elise and a yellow to Emerald and she had a blue one. They all held them up so they glistened,

"Now we can be friends forever," said Crystal, everyone nodded.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, please read + review!**


	3. Darkness Enters

**Me: Here's another chapter for my kingdom hearts story,**

**Sora: Finally!**

**Me: jumps up um…when'd you get here?**

**Sora: I've been reading your fanfic for ages! Just you didn't know,**

**Me: oh…ok**

**Sora: So?where's your digimon partner….Umamon is it?**

**Me: she's sick so she's not here,**

**Sora: Aww,**

**Me: anyway, here's chapter 3!**

_**Heartful Memories-Chapter 3**_

_**Darkness Enters**_

The Gummi ship was approaching a whole new world with the tracking device beeping,

"Looks like these wielders live on this world," said the king, everyone looked at the new world ahead,

"Awesome," Sora said, suddenly, the ship jerked violently, Sora was forced to the back of the ship,

"What's going on?" shouted Riku,

"Everybody hit thedeck," Goofy yelled, Kairi staggered up and looked out the window,

"Look out there,"

"WAA, Heartless ships," Donald shouted, the gummi ship was surrounded,

"What do we do?" asked Sora,

"We're going to have to escape with the escape pods at the back of the ship, Sora, Donald, Goofy, go on ahead, us three will get in the other one," the king explained, the group split up and managed to get in the newly installed escape pods. The pods shot out just as the gummi ship blew up. Donald and Goofy controlled the ship as Sora focused on shooting,

"Take this," Sora shouted as he shot a powerful laser,

"I hope the king, Riku and Kairi are OK," said Goofy,

"I'm sure they're fine," said Donald, suddenly, their gummi pod was hit and it started to spiral,

"Everybody, hang onnnnnnnnn!" shouted Goofy, the pod then headed to a familiar world.

* * *

_Your path has been set_

_Soon, you will begin your journey_

_Beware of the darkness_

_For you have a key_

_A key, to the world's survival_

"Huh? What?" said Crystal as she opened her eyes, she was on a glass platform with a picture of a brunette boy with a large key, a duck, a dog, a red headed girl and a silver haired boy,

"What the? What's happening?" said Crystal, "Where am I?"

"_Welcome chosen one of the keyblade,"_

"What?" suddenly, 3 platforms rose with a sword, a shield and a staff,

"_Choose wisely,"_

Crystal looked around, and then she picked up the sword,

_The Power of the Warrior_

_A sword of invincible courage_

_A sword of terrible destruction_

_Do you choose this power?_

Crystal nodded and the sword disappeared,

_Now, what power will you give up in return?_

Crystal looked at the shield and staff, and then she picked up the shield,

_The Power of the Guardian_

_A power to aid friends_

_A shield to repel all_

_Is this the power you choose to give up?_

Crystal nodded and the shield disappeared, _Your path is set, _then a door appeared

_Reach for the door, beyond it lays many adventures_

Crystal reached for the door, she got closer and closer until……..

* * *

"SIS, WAKE UP!"

"WAA," Crystal jolted up, she had a throbbing headache,

"Ow, my head,"

"Crystal, look," Sapphire said, in her arms, she had a little fpx with nine tails,

"Aww, a fox with nine tails," Crystal mumbled half asleep, "WHAT! A nine tailed fox,"

"Yea, they're very rare, I found him abandoned in a trash bin with a bad paw," Sapphire said, the fox then woke up, he was a reddish colour,

"Owwy, my paw hurts," it said,

"It talks?" said Crystal,

"It's OK, we won't hurt you," Sapphire said, "I call you Blaze," Sapphire then took Blaze to cure his paw, Crystal sat up, her headache still throbbing,

"Was that a dream?" Crystal then stood up, "Sapphire, I'm going for a walk,"

"OK," she replied, and then Crystal went out the door.

* * *

2 hooded figured were discussing something,

"It seems she had just left her house, I could get her now," said the first figure,

"Interesting, and she is one of the chosen ones," said the second one, in the distance, Ebony was listening,

"Go! And bring her here before the keyblade chooses her,"

"OK," then the first figure disappeared, the second figure sighed,

"Come out Ebony, I know you're there," the girl walked out nervously,

"Why do we need her?" she asked,

"She is the chosen one by the keyblade, plus, she holds a fragment of the Golden Heart," the figure replied,

"Yes, but…?"

"Don't worry Ebony, you'll find out who you truly are very soon," then the figure disappeared.

* * *

Crystal walked along the beach rubbing her forehead,

"This headache's annoying, and why does it hurt so much?" she held her crown necklace close to her heart,

"I miss you…mum…dad," she whispered sadly,

"Ah, the heart is such a mysterious thing," said a voice,

"Who's there?" suddenly, a dark portal opened and a figure with a black cloak over him appeared,

"So, we finally meet Crystal," then he lowered his hood, he had spiky black hair and emerald eyes,

"The name's Raxel,"

"Raxel?"

"You catch on quick," Crystal gave him a glare, "Anyway; I need you to come with me, chosen wielder,"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" replied Crystal confused,

"This…is not gonna be easy," said Raxel, then he summoned a bunch of white creatures, Crystal backed away slowly, then there was a bark that was all too familiar to Crystal,

"Kiba!" the white wolf appeared at Crystal's side, at the sight of Raxel, Kiba growled,

"Well, looks like you've recovered well, not to mention, grown," Raxel then summoned a dark staff with a dark ball on top and a dark swored,

"Well, looks like I'll have to use force," said Raxel,

"Wait, how do you know Kiba? What's going on?" but before she could get an answer, Kiba lashed at Raxel, the white things edged towards Crystal, she looked for a weapon and found a wooden sword laying on the ground, she grabbed it and lashed at the white things but it had no effect,

"What am I going to do?" Crystal said, suddenly, her sword glowed then it changed, she was now holding a large key, it had a dark blue handle and a Pegasus keychain hanging, it also had sky blue curly lines going down the key,

"What….what is this thing?" she held up the key and admired it,

"This is kinda cool,"

"Dammit, she has the keyblade now," cursed Raxel as he fended off Kiba,

"a key…blade?" Crystal said, then she slashed at the creatures, they weren't that hard,

"I'll have to take care of this," then Raxel slashed at Kiba and kicked him back,

"Kiba!" Crystal yelled,

"Darkness! Rise," Raxel yelled, Crystal stared in shock as darkness covered the town,

"You!" Crystal yelled as she charged forward, then, beings started to rise from the ground,

"What the?"

"Heartless, attack the town," shouted Raxel, many more Heartless rose, Crystal turned to where Kiba was kicked, but he was gone,

"KIBA" Raxel laughed manically as the Heartless attacked the town,

"Now that's more like it," Raxel turned to Crystal, "Why don't you come with me now,"

"Get real," said Crystal as she got into a fighting stance, Raxel looked surprised,

"Well the Organization is not going to be happy," Raxel said,

"I don't really care about your Organization, just move out of the way," Crystal shouted,

"You've got nerve," Raxel then summoned his weapons, "but I'm not letting you go," suddenly, there was a flash and a weird horned witch with a crow stood in her glory,

"Ah, so this is the place where the chosen ones live," she said as she turned to Crystal,

"Looks like your one, my dear,"

"Excuse me?" Crystal replied confused, Raxel appeared in front of her,

"Maleficent!"

"Ah Raxel, I suppose the organization is still repairing itself," she said,

"What do you want?" he demanded,

"That's none of your business," she yelled as she called up some Heartless and Raxel called the white dudes,

"I see you still command the nobodies," Maleficent said,

'Nobodies?' Crystal thought, carefully, she slipped away and sprinted towards her house, 'Hang on Sapphire,' Crystal's heart broke as she saw her town, buildings and homes were gone and darkness filled the area, she ran to her home, when she got there, she burst through the door,

"Sapphire!"

"Crystal, help," Crystal turned and saw her little sister surrounded by Heartless, she flipped over in front of her sister and slashed at the Heartless with her keyblade, Sapphire watched while holding Blaze close, then she looked over, she gasped,

"Crystal look," her big sister looked over and her heart fell, there was Mika, lying in a pool of blood, dead,

"Mika, no," Crystal's eyes began to water, "Sapphire, we need to leave now,"

"But…?"

"C'MON," Sapphire looked at Mika then ran after Crystal, still holding Blaze; they ran through a darkened street,

"Crystal, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Crystal replied, then, Sapphire looked at Crystal's weapon,

"What's that?"

"It's called a keyblade," Crystal said, and then many more Heartless surrounded the two girls,

"Sapphire, run ahead," yelled Crystal,

Crystal fought the Heartless with all she had, Sapphire watched sadly, 'I wish I could do something,' suddenly, Blaze jumped out of her arms,

"Blaze, no," then Blaze was engulfed in fire, the flame grew bigger, hen the flame went, there stood a bigger version of Blaze with saber toothed fangs,

"Blaze?" Sapphire said, the fox turned and jumped on her, licking her face,

"Blaze, all right," she got up and hugged Blaze, then they both turned around,

"Get 'em Blaze," Sapphire commanded, Blaze then attacked the Heartless with a bunch of fire attacks,

"Nice going Sapphire," shouted Crystal, suddenly, a white light emitted from Sapphire's hands, it grew larger, when it disappeared, Sapphire now held a keyblade with a white handle, it had a moon keychain and white curly lines down the key,

"Cool," Sapphire admired her keyblade

"I could use a little help over here," Crystal shouted as she was surrounded by Heartless, Sapphire charged and slashed at them,

"Get out of our town," yelled Sapphire, but even more Heartless appeared,

"That really worked sis," said Crystal sarcastically, Sapphire then used her ninjustu skills to defeat some of the Heartless, but no matter how many they defeated, more just came,

"Sapphire, run," yelled Crystal as she grabbed Sapphire's wrist and ran, Blaze following,

"Where're we going?" asked Sapphire,

"I don't know but…"

"HELP!" Crystal turned to see Angel backed against a wall, Heartless surrounding her,

"Angel!" Crystal said as she ran to fight the Heartless,

"You OK?" Crystal asked as she fought the Heartless, Sapphire signalled Angel to come over to her and Blaze, Angel quickly responded, Sapphire got in front, keyblade ready,

"What's that?" asked Angel,

"It's a keyblade and it's…." Sapphire was interrupted when a light came from Angel's hands, it disappeared to reveal her own keyblade, it had a pink handle, a penguin keychain and stars decorated the long key,

"Oh wow," Angel said,

"You…got a Keyblade?" said Sapphire,

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Sapphire turned,

"CRYSTAL!" she was kneeling down holding her side,

"Hold on," but Sapphire, Angel and Blaze were blocked by a huge chimera Heartless, it had the head of a bull, two other heads, a falcon and a lion and a snake for a tail,

"Oh great," Sapphire said,

"OK, nice….whatever you are," stammered Angel as she held up her Keyblade, Blaze growled,

"Crystal, stay there," shouted Sapphire, Crystal still held her side, it bled very badly,

"Crystal, are you guys alright?" Crystal turned to see Elise and Emerald run up,

"Are you OK Crystal?" Emerald asked as she helped Crystal and watched Sapphire and Angel battle the Heartless, suddenly, a light came from Elise's and Emerald's hands. Both of them had Keyblades, Elise's had a blue handle with blue flames on and a monkey keychain and dark blue curly lines down the key, Emerald's had a white diamond handle, dolphin keychain and gold curly lines,

"Cool," said Emerald,

"Crystal, we'll go help with the Heartless, stay here," exclaimed Elise as she and Emerald ran to fight the Heartless, Emerald flipped onto the tail and bashed the snake's head with her Keyblade, Elise and Angel fought the two side heads while Sapphire focused on the middle one, Crystal leaned against a wall,

"I've got to help, somehow," Crystal said as she still held her side,

"I've got…to help," she shouted as her Keyblade glowed, she rose it to the sky,

"PEGASUS THUNDER" dark clouds swirled and a spark of electrical light shot from Crystal's Keyblade, the clouds dispersed to reveal an electric Pegasus made from bolts of lightning with bright white wings,

"Coooool," said Sapphire, staring up in awe, Crystal raced forwards,

"Attack!" Crystal yelled, the Pegasus flew forward unleashing sparks of blue electric light at the chimera Heartless, it screamed in pain as the sparks touched it, the Pegasus tackled the Heartless and it fell down, then the Pegasus charged up and unleashed a stream of comets, finally, the Heartless disappeared and so did the Pegasus,

"Whoa, Crystal, how did you do that?" asked Angel,

"I don't know," she replied,

"We better keep moving," said Elise as she helped Crystal stand,

"Old man Cooper might know what to do," said Sapphire,

"Who?" questioned Emerald,

"Old man Cooper, he's a technician,"

"But what could he do?" asked Crystal,

"Anything's better than standing in the street, c'mon," said Sapphire, then the 5 friends ran towards an old building.

* * *

"Kimiko, have you locked the back door?" shouted a man's voice,

"Yes dad," said a young 16 year old girl, she had long black hair tied in a pony tail and hazel eyes, she wore knee length grey socks, black boots just under her knee, she also had red shorts, a black sleeveless top with a red crop top over it, she had a gold heart necklace and gold bangles on,

"Good, those things could attack us from anywhere," the man said, he had spiky dirty blond hair, pale blue eyes and round glasses, he wore a white t-shirt with a sleeveless blue jacket, black trousers and white shoes, suddenly, the front door opened, Crystal, Sapphire and the rest walked in,

"Crystal, Sapphire," he said,

"Hey old man Coops," Sapphire said,

"For the millionth time don't call me that,"

"What's up guys?" Kimiko asked,

"These creatures called Heartless are attacking Starlight town and we got these weapons called Keyblades, Look," then Crystal summoned her Keyblade,

"Heartless? That's what they're called," Cooper said,

"Yea, Sapphire said you night know what to do," Elise said,

"Well we can't, over half the town is gone," Kimiko said,

"No…" Crystal said as she ran to look out the window to a destroyed town, "this can't be happening,"

"Hmm?" old man Cooper mumbled,

"What is it dad?" Kimiko asked, btu he just went in the back without a word, a minute later he came back with a box,

"Kimiko, me and you are gonna protect the town," he said as he got out a shotgun and some shurikens out of the box,

"And we'll help," said Emerald,

"No, I want you guys to come with me," he said as he lead the way to the back where a big ship made of colourful blocks,

"Take this ship guys, you need to get out of here," he said,

"But, what if you guys need help?" said Angel,

"Don't worry about us," he said as he handed Crystal a swirling sphere, "Here, take this," Crystal took it, "It's a form you can use to fight those blasted creatures and….good luck, you're parents wouldn't want you to stay here," Crystal and Sapphire lowered their heads, "Right…" Sapphire said,

"This baby will take you to a different world, be careful out there," he said,

"Cool," said Emerald as she boarded the ship,

"Thanks old man," shouted Sapphire,

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" asked Crystal,

"Yea, we'll be fine," Old man cooper said, Crystal smiled as she boarded the ship, the doors closed and the ship took off

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**Umamon: Yea, now can I have my doughnuts please,**

**Me: NO**

**Umamon: whyyyyyyy? I need them to stay alive**

**Sora: 0o**

**Me: just ignore her, anyway, please Review and tell me what you think :)!!**


	4. Radiant Garden

**Me: Yay me!! I've been writing this fic a lot lately, I suppose playing kingdom hearts 2 has got me addicted ;)**

**Umamon: Yea, but I hardly got any sleep**

**Me: oh so, anyway I've also changed my name from Moon Pegasus to Kingdom-Hearts-Angel**

**Sora: 0-o you're an angel?**

**Umamon: I prefer a devil **

**Me: Y you…(chases Umamon)**

**Umamon: AAAAAAAA**

**Sora: 0-o I've joined a group of weirdos**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, if I did, the storyline would be a little different  
**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Radiant Garden**_

Sora, Donald and Doofy landed in the borough,

"Well at least we landed safely," Goofy said,

"But we've been separated from the others," Sora said,

"Well, why don't we go see Leon and the gang?" Donald said,

"Yeah, maybe they know something about the new key bearers," Sora said, then the trio made their way to Merlin's House.

The gang were flying in their new ship admiring the scenery,

"WHOOOOOOOOOA, this is cool," Blaze said at Sapphire's shoulder,

"Sure is," Sapphire replied,

"So, where exactly are we going?" asked Elise,

"I'm not sure," answered Crystal,

"Well, that world looks like a good one to get supplies," Emerald said as she pointed to a world,

"Yea, let's go there," said Angel,

"Well….," suddenly, the ship jerked violently,

"What's going on?" shouted Crystal, Emerald staggered to the window,

"Look out there," the others looked to see Heartless ships attacking the ship,

"What do we do?" Elise shouted, and then the back of the ship burst into flames,

"Everybody get down," shouted Sapphire, the ship then headed towards a world.

* * *

Crystal lay down in darkness, 

"What? My head," Crystal then saw a figure ahead of her, a boy about her age,

"You ok?" he asked,

"Yea, who….are you?" then she woke up to see a little town, the others were around her,

"I'm glad you're OK, that looked like a nasty crash," Crystal turned to see a girl with short black hair and ninja styled clothes,

"I'm Yuffie, I found you guys in the ruins of the ship you were in,"

"Thanks for helping us, I'm Crystal," she stood up as the others awoke,

"Where are we?" Sapphire asked,

"You're in Radiant Garden," Yuffie said,

"Cool," Elise said, suddenly, Heartless appeared,

"Not these guys again," Angel said,

"We'll take care of these guys," Crystal said as she summoned her Keyblade,

"Huh?" Yuffie said,

"Here they come," Emerald shouted,

"Let's get them," Blaze said as he transformed.

* * *

"So there are some new people with Keyblades that you're looking for?" Merin said, 

"Yep, the king said we need to find them before the Heartless and Nobodies get them," Sora explained,

"So those creatures are back again?" Cid said,

"Do you know who's controlling the Heartless and Nobodies?" said Aerith,

"Well the king says he doesn't know who it is," Donald said,

"Well, I did see someone suspicious a few days ago, he was wearing a black cloak," Leon said,

"The Organization!" Sora said shocked,

"Didn't we beat them already though," Goofy exclaimed,

"Maybe there were some members you didn't encounter," Leon said,

"Uhhhh!" Chorused Sora, Donald and Goofy,

"And the Heartless?" Said Aerith,

"I don't know," said, Leon, Sora looked around the room,

"Where's Yuffie?" he asked,

"She said she went to examine a crash in the borough, from what she said, it was a ship," said Merlin,

"A ship?" said Donald,

"Maybe you three should check it out," said Leon, suddenly, Heartless started to attack,

"Heartless! They're still here," shouted Sora as he summoned the Kingdom Key,

"Looks like we have a job to do," said Donald,

"Let's split up and clear the town," said Leon as he got his gunblade, then Sora, Donald, Goofy and Leon split up across Radiant Garden.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Crystal shouted as she slashed her Keyblade at the last Heartless, 

"That was the last of them," said Sapphire,

"When and where did YOU guys get Keyblades?" asked Yuffie,

"We haven't had them that long," replied Angel,

"Looks like there's more keyblades then," said Yuffie,

"What do you mean MORE?" asked Elise,

"Well, there's another kid, Sora, who has a keyblade like yours, he had to stop a group called Organization XIII and seal the world's keyholes," explained Yuffie,

"Really? So there are other worlds out there," Emerald said excited,

"Yep"

"Yuffie, do you have any idea why we were chosen by the Keyblade?" asked Crystal,

"Hmm…?" Yuffie thought for a moment, "Maybe there's trouble brewing,"

"Hey, we didn't ask to get in the middle of trouble," said Sapphire,

"You kids must've been chosen for a reason," Yuffie said, then Leon came into view,

"Yuffie, get back to Merlin's house, the Heartless are acting up," he then noticed the five girls,

"Who are you guys?" he asked,

"These were the ones in that ship Leon, they also have keyblades," Yuffie said,

"Really? Well you better get them out of here until the situation has settled,"

"OK, c'mon guys," Yuffie said as she lead Crystal and the others to Merlin's house.

* * *

Raxel entered Radiant Garden through a portal of darkness, 

"So this is the world with the Defence Committee huh?" he then summoned some Nobodies,

"And I bet those kids escaped to here," after that, he sent out the Nobodies.

* * *

Yuffie pushed Merlin's door open and stepped inside, 

"Bout time you got back, we have a situation on our hands," said Cid,

"OK calm down, but I might've just found some help," Yuffie said,

"Oh goody, the Heartless are out of control," Merlin said, then Crystal and the gang entered in,

"You brought a couple kids from the street," Cid said,

"Hey old man, you better not be dissing me," said Sapphire,

"Whoa, the kids got attitude," Cid said,

"You bet I do,"

"But these kids are different, they have keyblades," Yuffie said, everyone gasped,

"Well this is interesting," Merlin said,

"The Heartless invaded our world and we escaped on a colourful blocked ship," explained Elise,

"It seems what Sora said was true," Aerith said,

"Is Sora here?" asked Yuffie,

"Yea, he's sorting out the Heartless," replied Aerith,

"So, you five have been chosen by the keyblade, how is your magic skills?" Merlin asked, the 5 girls looked confused,

"Magic skills? I don't get it," Angel said,

" Ugh, looks like I might have to lend you a few spells, if you have a chance against the Heartless," said Merlin as he waved his wand and gave them a fire spell,

"Coooooooooooool! A fire spell," said Sapphire,

"Now, you guys were obviously chosen for a reason," Merlin said as he got a charm and a sphere with a mint green mist inside,

"What're your names?"

"I'm Crystal, this is my sister Sapphire, my cousin Emerald, and this is Elise and Angel,"

"So the five of you got a keyblade, I wonder how that happened," said Cid,

"Watch your mouth old man," said Sapphire,

"Now girls, I want you to take this charm-,"

"OO let me see," said Sapphire as she snatched the charm,

"That's a summon charm," the charm had a little glass ball with a baseball in,

"Summons could come in useful on your journey," Aerith said,

"Whoa, who said anything about a journey," said Emerald,

"Well, first you should go to Twilight Town and talk to master Yen Sid, he could explain everything to you, now.." Merlin held up the sphere, "this sphere is meant to hold an ancient guardian's spirit known as an aeon, I want you to take it to master Yen Sid," Merlin said as he gave it to Emerald,

"What's an aeon?" Asked Elise,

"It's a powerful creature that was created a long time ago by a man named Zeno," Yuffie explained, suddenly, Leon's voice sounded through the computer, he was contacting the others,

"Guys, we got trouble, the Heartless are swarming, we need help,"

"Where are you Leon?" asked Aerith,

"At the castle postern," Leon replied,

"Maybe you guys could go and help," Yuffie said, pointing to Crystal and the gang,

"Can they fight?" Leon asked,

"You bet we can," Crystal said,

"Fine, you 5 make your way to the castle postern, Cid, search the computer to see what's going on, Yuffie, Aerith, Merlin, try to contact Sora, Donald and Goofy and get them to the postern as well," Leon said as he went off,

"Let's go guys," Blaze said,

"Will you guys be OK?" asked Merlin,

"Sure we will, we have the keyblade," Sapphire said, the girls went outside while summoning their keyblades, then Emerald stopeed,

"I feel…like there's a connection in this sphere,"

"What? The sphere is attached to your head?" Sapphire said, Emerald glared, suddenly, the sphere floated up and Emerald's keyblade seemed to react, she held it up and it shot a beam of light at the sphere, the glass broke and the mist entered Emerald's heart,

"Now that was entertaining, can we go now?" said Crystal, but then lights shot out of the ground and up into the sky, then, a huge winged creature flew down to the key bearers, it landed behind Emerald, it was a yellowish colour with huge wings and a red mane thing going down it's back and it had a set of rings attached to one wing,

"What the heck is that?" Elise said,

"Valefor…" Emerald said quickly,

"Vale whadda for?" replied Angel,

"When Merlin gave me the sphere, I saw Valefor in the sphere, after that, I just knew the name," she said, she reached up and stroked Valefor's slender neck,

"So this is an aeon," said Crystal, then Valefor rose up and flew away,

"I guess she's like a summn," Sapphire said,

"Guys c'mon, we've got to get to Leon," Blaze said while snuggled safe in Sapphire's arms,

"Let's go," then the 5 girls made their way to the castle postern.

* * *

"What is with all these Heartless," Sora yelled as he yet again slashed at another Heartless, "I thought the worlds were finally at peace," 

"Well, we'll just have to go on another adventure again," Donald yelled,

"But uh, aren't we meant to find these new key bearers first?" Goofy said,

"That'll take ages," Sora moaned,

"Hey guys," Yuffie shouted as she ran in,

"Yuffie, good to see ya," Sora said,

"Guys, Leon wants you at the postern and some new kids have gone too, kids with Keyblades,"

"Really!" shouted the three,

"Yea, quickly, over to the postern," Yuffie said, then the trio of fighters ran to the postern.

* * *

Crystal and the others came to the steps leading to the postern; Crystal walked a little behind, 

"So much has happened, it's so weird," she said to herself, the others were half way up the steps when Crystal stopped,

"You planning on staying there forever sis," Sapphire said, Crystal snapped back to reality,

"Huh? Oh, I'll be there in a minute," she said, suddenly, an invisible wall surrounded Crystal and blocked the others from getting to her,

"CRYSTAL! What's going on?" shouted Elise as she hit the wall with her fists,

"Thought you could escape eh, now I've found the five of you, better to take you all at once," a voice echoed out,

"That voice?" Crystal said,

"Good to see you again Crystal," Raxel said as he exited a dark portal,

"You going to co-operate this time?"

"You wish," Crystal said as she summoned her Keyblade, Raxel did the same with his sword and staff,

"Man, these kids are stubborn," Raxel said as Crystal charged at him, she did a horizontal slash but he blocked with his sword, then Raxel slashed his staff at her legs but Crystal jumped just in time, Crystal brought her Keyblade down on Raxel's chest, sending him back, Crystal then pointed her Keyblade at him and yelled "Fire!", a fireball was sent at Raxel and hit him squarely in the chest, the others watched the battle from the top of the stairs,

"Good going Crystal," shouted Sapphire, but then, Raxel got up, a dark aura surrounding him,

"Think fast," he said, Crystal charged again but Raxel disappeared, then reappeared behind Crystal and bashed her against a wall,

"CRYSTAL, right, that's it, c'mon Blaze, we need to help," Sapphire yelled as she ran down the steps with her Keyblade ready and Blaze following behind,

"Sapphire, wait up," shouted Angel as she followed in suit, Crystal staggered up from the florr,

"Ouch," Raxel then appeared in front again,

"Now, you WILL come with me," he said in a dark voice,

"Oh no she won't, you big dark freak," Emerald shouted out,

"Let's bring down this wall," Said Sapphire while hitting the wall with her Keyblade and Blaze used his fire attacks and Angel soon joined and helped,

"It's no use, oh, I know," Sapphire then grabbed the charm, "Give me strength," suddenly, a white light surrounded Sapphire, then a very small figure came running and tripped, a pair of glasses fell from his eyes, Sapphire picked them up and gave them to the figure, it was a small chicken with a green t-shirt,

"I'm Chicken Little,"

"Alright let's get this wall down," then Sapphire and Chicken Little hit the wall with all their strength,

"You might as well give up now," Raxel said, Crystal felt weak at the knees, then she remembered the form Old Man Cooper gave her,

"You wish, Light!" she yelled as a wave of light surrounded her, when it faded, her clothes were all different, her top was a mint green and light blue striped and the Pegasus head was replaced with a black unicorn head, her 3 quarter jeans were replaced with black knee length trousers and light blue converse. Her hair had faded red streaks and her hair braid was purple, she held her Keyblade in one hand and another Keyblade, Star Seeker, this was her Friendship Form.

"Cool, is that the form we got from Old man Cooper?" said Elise, Raxel got even more angry and charged at Crystal, she rolled to the side and puhed her two Keyblades forwards into Raxel's side, Raxel then summoned a dark energy ball and threw it, Crystal jumped to avoid it and brought down her Keyblades upon Raxel's chest, he stumbled back and fell to his knees,

"It seems you're stronger than I thought," he said,

"You got that right," Crystal said as her clothes returned to normal and the wall disappeared,

"Crystal, c'mon, we got to hurry," Angel shouted, Angel and the others ran ahead, Crystal walked to the steps,

"You got a pretty strong heart, but that won't be enough for your journey ahead," Raxel said,

"We'll show you," Crystal said, suddenly, a voice shouted out,

"Who's there?" Crystal looked at Raxel before running up the steps after the others, just as she disappeared, Sora, Donald and Goofy ran in, they looked at Raxel and quickly got out their weapons,

"So you're the one who's been calling the Heartless," Sora said, Raxel got up and turned around,

"He's got an organization cloak on," Donald pointed out,

"Maybe Leon was right, we musta missed some members," Goofy said,

"Great, another keyblade wielders to deal with," Raxel said,

"Another? You know about the new wielders don't you?" Sora said,

"Well duh, I have been watching over them," Raxel said, "and I suppose you're looking for them, am I right?"

"What if we are?" Sora said,

"Ha! Go ahead, we have no interest in you or them…yet," Raxel said as he created a dark portal, "but don't try and stop us when we try to come after them, especially the one that holds the most important one," he said before he completely vanished,

"Holds what?" asked Donald,

"I dunno, but we better hurry to the postern," Sora said as they ran up the steps towards the postern.

* * *

Crystal and the others finally made it to the postern where Leon took out more of the Heartless, 

"Good, you newbies made it," he said,

"Who you calling newbies?" Sapphire said, suddenly, a load of Nobodies and Heartless appeared,

"Don't these guys ever take a break," Elise said as they all summoned their Keyblades,

"Emerald, summon Valefor, she can take them out," Crystal shouted, Emerald nodded, she concentrated hard as a green light emitted from her. 4 beams shot out of the ground and into the clouds, the swift aeon flew from the sky and landed beside Emerald,

"Take 'em out Valefor," said Emerald, the aeon responded and flew forwards with Emerald behind,

"Sonic Wings," Emerald commanded, the aeon brought her powerful wings back then flung them forwards and sent a sonic wave at the enemies, a quarter of the group was defeated, Valefor then powered up, the aeon flew and full circle backwards then, with it's long mane thingy, created a circle in front and used its mouth to shoot powerful beams everywhere,

"Energy Blast"

After that attack, the Heartless and Nobodies were gone,

"Whoa, that was so cool," Elise said, Emerald stroked Valefor then the aeon flew away,

"Was that really an aeon?" asked Leon,

"That's what Merlin told us," Angel sad, Leon then thought for a second,

"Seems you guys can free the aeons from their spheres, you guys better go talk to Master Yen Sid in Twilight Town,"

"And how are we meant to get there?" asked Sapphire,

"By a Gummi Ship of course," Leon said as he walked over to the edge, suddenly, a ship made of blocks came up,

"Cool," Emerald said,

"On, one last thing, I think you've deserved these," he said as he pulled out 5 purple cards and gave them to the girls, Crystal read hers aloud, "Radiant Garden Defence Committee Honorary Member, cool,"

"We could always use your help," Leon said,

"Thanks," said Angel,

"Now, hurry and go to Twilight Town," the gang nodded and boarded the ship for a whole new world.

**KHA: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please Read and Review,**

**Umamon: And bring doughnuts!!**

**KHA: enough with the doughnuts already, **

**Sora: 0-o what did I get myself into this time?**


	5. Truths and Sorcerers

**KHA: Here's chapter 5 of Heartful Memories, so far, this story has been the most popular out of all my stories, (ish happily dancing)**

**Umamon: (sad face) but this one doesn't have me in it, how can anyone resist a cute thing like me,**

**Sora: Give it up Umamon, Uni isn't it in either and you don't see him complaining,**

**KHA: Well…um…not exactly,**

**Sora: O.o?**

**Umamon: you mean Uni's in it but not me**

**KHA: Er…enjoy chapter 5 (runs away)**

**Umamon: (chases KHA growling)**

_**Heartful Memories-Chapter 5**_

_**Truths and Sorcerers**_

The 5 girls flew through space in their new ship, excited about what lies ahead,

"This is so cool, we get new abilities, summons and a whole new ship, this is way cool," said Sapphire, Blaze fast asleep in her arms,

"I wouldn't get TOO excited," Elise said,

"Eh what do you know," the 5 girls looked out of the window at the oncoming world, it was a small town with a very tall clock tower,

"Let's go guys," Crystal said as their ship started to land,

* * *

"Take that!" shouted Sora as he slashed at the last Heartless,

"Good going guys," Leon said,

"We think we've found the person who's bringing up all these Heartless and Nobodies," said Goofy,

"Who?" asked Leon,

"It's a guy with spiky black hair and a organization cloak on," said Donald,

"Right, oh, and are you guys looking for the new weilders?"

"Yea, do you know where they are?" asked Sora,

"Merlin said they needed to go to Twilight Town," said Leon,

"What! So we're gonna have to chase them again," complained Donald,

"Easy there, you guys go to Twilight Ton and catch up to them," Leon said,

"OK, but will you guys be OK?" asked Sora,

"Yea we'll be fine," Leon reassured, Sora nodded and then the trio boarded a new gummi ship.

* * *

Crystal and the gang finally landed in Twilight Town, it was a big town,

"So this is Twilight Town," Crystal said,

"It's a nice, quiet little town," Angel said, then, a load of Nobodies ambushed the gang,

"Nice going Angel," Sapphire said, Blaze quickly transformed and all 5 keyblades were summoned,

"Let's show them not to mess with us," Elise said, the 5 wielders took on the Nobodies, taking out one after the other, but no matter how many they took out, more just came,

"Aw come on, gimme a break," said Emerald, suddenly, something on fire was thrown at the nobodies and half of them vanished,

"What was that?" Crystal asked,

"I'd say you're new to fighting the nobodies, then step aside and let a professional handle this," a voice said, then, a man with flaming red spiky hair and a black cloak jumped in holding two spiked wheels,

"Who're you?" asked Blaze, the man turned around, he also had emerald green eyes and two black lines under them,

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" he said,

"We're not stupid y'know," shouted Crystal, then the girls charged forward. Angel was about to run but she caught a Nobody chasing a young boy in the corner of her eye, she ran towards the boy and quickly got in front of him, the boy has blonde hair, a black t-shirt with a sleeveless jacket, camouflage cargo pants and camouflage shoes,

"Stay back," Angel said, she concentrated hard, she pointed her keyblade at the nobody,

"Blizzard Flakes!" three icy flakes shot from the tip and hit the nobody squarely and it disappeared, leaving a few yellow crystals,

"Thanks a lot," the boy said,

"No problem," Angel replied as she helped him up, "I'm Angel by the way,"

"I'm Hayner, you're not from around here are you?" Hayner asked,

"No we're not, my hometown was taken over by these icky black creatures called Heartless and I got a cool weapon called a keyblade, now where did I put it?" Angel said as the keyblade appeared in her hand and made her jump,

"I'll never get used to that,"

"Hey, if you've got a keyblade, do you know Sora? He has one too," Hayner said,

"No, but my friends have Keyblades too, they're off fighting these white dudes called Nobodies but I saw you in danger and came to save you," Angel said, Angel and Hayner just stood there for a moment staring at each other, Angel quickly turned away as her cheeks turned a faint shade of pink, just as the others came over.

"There you are Angel and…who's your friend?" Emerald said as she pointed to Hayner,

"I'm Hayner, Angel saved me from a white jumpsuit dude," he said,

"Hm? Friend huh?" Sapphire said with a smirk as she saw Angel's cheeks,

"Well, I think Angel likes you more than a fri-," before Sapphire could finish, Crystal grabbed her head in a headlock, stopping her from what she was about to say,

"Er, just ignore my litte sister, she doesn't know what she's saying," Crystal said while keeping her grip on her sister "isn't that right Sapphire,"

"Alright, just get off me," Sapphire yelled, Crystal released her and Sapphire rubbed her neck, Axel then said,

"Well I don't need to stick around, see ya later newbies,"

"For the last time, we're not newbies," Sapphire shouted out, Axel just shrugged and walked off,

"Who is that guy?" said Elise,

"So…you guys have come from a whole new world?" asked Hayner,

"Yea, Merlin sent us here to see a sorcerer of some kind," said Crystal,

"HEEEEY," the gang turned to see a girl with brown hair and a orange shirt and a chubby boy running towards them,

"Hayner, where have you been?" asked the girl,

"Sorry Olette, I was wondering about when I was chased by a white dude but Angel here saved me," Hayner said, Angel just stood there and waved slightly,

"Who are you guys?" the boy asked,

"I'm Sapphire, this is Blaze, my sister Crystal, my cousin Emerald and this is Elise,"

"I'm Pence and this is Olette,"

"These guys have Keyblades, just like Sora," Hayner said, Olette and Pence looked surprised,

"Seriously?" Pence said,

"Yea," Crystal replied, Olette and Pence exchanged glances,

"You must be the ones Sora, Donald and Goofy are looking for," Pence said,

"Why am I always hearing a random kid's name that's looking for us?" said Sapphire,

"But it is true, he is looking for you," Olette said,

"Well, we might as well go-," suddenly, more Nobody dusks and Samurais popped up,

"Will these guys ever take a break!?" Sapphire yelled,

"Hayner, Pence, Olette, you guys run ahead while we take care of these guys,"

"OK," Pence said as he and Olette ran ahead, Hayner seemed hesitant,

"Go, we'll be OK," said Angel, Hayner stared at her then nodded, he turned and ran out of the sandlot; the 5 girls slashed and hit the nobodies,

"I'm really starting to hate these white things," Elise said, then 2 dusks floated towards something, a young boy stood ready with his fists, he had spiky brown hair and hazel eyes, he wore a black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones, black jeans with a few chains, black converse and black wristbands, he punched a dusk in the face but more ganged up on him, Elise ran over and front flipped in front of him,

"Get back, I'll handle them," Elise said,

"I don't need any help," the boy said, a samurai slashed at the boy nut Elise blocked it with her keyblade while pushing the boy back, she then skidded into the nobody's legs, tripping him up, then she did a 360 degree twirl and took out 2 dusks coming towards her, then she back flipped and brought her Keyblade down on the samurai as it vanished,

"Those were some good moves…for a girl," said the boy,

"Well at least I can stand my ground when I'm pushed by a girl," replied Elise,

"You got attitude, I could get used to you, the name's Tom," he said as the others came round the two,

"I'm Elise and these are my friends, we've come here to see a powerful sorcerer, what's his name?"

"Master Yen Sid," Blaze replied,

"So, you're going to see master Yen Sid, hmm?" Tom said,

"Yea, do you know him?" asked Sapphire,

"He lives in a big tower outside Twilight Town, you'll have to take the train," Tom explained,

"OK, we'll board the train but, do we even have any munny?" said Crystal,

"Oh, when I defeated a nobody before, it left these yellow crystals," Angel said as she got them out of her pocket,

"That'll do, well I'm off," Tom said as he began to walk away,

"Wait, do you want to come with us?" Elise asked, the gang looked at her with suspicious looks,

"What?"

"Thanks but no thanks, I have some 'buisness' to attend to," Tom said as he walked off just as Hayner, Pence and Olette ran in,

"Who's that?" asked Hayner,

"Some weird guy," Sapphire said,

"He's NOT weird," Elise said angrily, everybody went silent,

"O…K, anyway, we need to go to the train station," Crystal said,

"You're leaving already," said Olette,

"We need to talk to Yen Sid and find out what's going on," Crystal said,

"OK, we'll take you to the station, we don't know where Sora has gone, he wasn't there when you guys were fighting," said Pence,

"Well if he really wants to find us, he will," Emerald said as she began to run for the station, everyone followed, Angel and Hayner stayed a little behind,

"I wanna thank you for saving me earlier," Hayner said, Angel turned to him, she was speechles at first, even though she hadn't known him that long, she kinda founf him quite…cute,

"You're…welcome," was the only reply she could get out,

"Will you guys come and visit?" he asked, Angel stayed silent, she wasn't sure about that, she didn't even know what was going on, how could she say something that she wasn't sure about,

"Sure we will," Angel replied, Hayner's face lit up,

"Hey! You two lovebirds coming?" shouted Crystal, Haynr and Angel blushed and giggled,

"C'mon let's go," Angel said as she grabbed Hayner's wrist and followed the others.

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked through a quiet street; they had left the place where they reunited with Olette and Pence to have a look around,

"Where could these bearers be?" said Sora annoyed,

"They gotta be here, Leon said so," Goofy said,

"WAK! This is all a wild goose chase," Donald yelled as he ran ahead but quickly crashed into someone,

"Hey, watch where you're going," quacked Donald angrily,

"Shut your beak, you're the one who should watch where they're going," said the boy they had crashed into, it was Tom,

"Er…sorry about that," said Sora, Tom stood up and brushed off his clothes,

"You seem in a hurry," Tom said,

"Yea, we are, have you seen a bunch of kids holding a large key?" asked Goofy,

"Hmm, you must mean Elise and her friends," Tom said, "they're going to the station, they're going to see master Yen Sid,"

"I wonder what for?" said Donald,

"I dunno, but I betta be going, see ya around kiddies," said Tom as he ran off,

"Okay?" Sora said,

"C'mon, let's go to the station," Goofy said, then the trio of heroes ran towards the station.

* * *

"Five tickets please," Crystal and the others had finally made it to the station and Crystal got the tickets,

"Your train leaves shortly," Olette said,

"Thanks for everything you guys," Emerald said,

"Yea, we really couldn't get here without you," Elise said,

"No problem," Pence replied, Crystal;, Sapphire, Elise, Blaze, Emerald ran ahead followed by Olette and Pence, Angel turned to face Hayner,

"T-Thanks for helping us out,"

"It's OK; after all, we are friends, right?" Hayner replied, both ran up to the others,

"Well, this is it," Sapphire said,

"Good luck on your journey," Olette said, everyone boarded the train but Crystal noticed Angel just staring at the ground, she ran over to her friend,

"C'mon Angel," she said as she grabbed her hand and pulled her on the train, Angel followed and was soon aboard the train, Hayner ran up to her just as the doors closed and the train started to move, Hayner ran alongside it and Angel went to the back and tried to reach out, when the train was out of reach, Hayner stopped and stared at Angel, she shed a single tear and both of them mumbled something unexpectedly, then the train left. As it went, Sora, Donald and Goofy came in,

"Sora! The others have already left on the train," Olette said, the trio sighed; once again, they were chasing them. Back on the train, Angel wiped her eyes,

"What's wrong Angel?" Crystal asked, Angel quickly put on a fake smile and turned around,

"Nothing," everyone was fooled except Crystal and Sapphire, they were very good at reading people's true feelings, an ability they learned from when their parents used to argue all the time,

"This train is soooo big," Blaze said as he gazed around the train cabin, then, lights shone out of the window, outside, the train ran on a bright green track through a midnight sky.

* * *

"I can't believe you lost to her, that mission should've been easy for you Raxel," a hooded figure said,

"She's become much stronger than we thought," said a second hooded figure,

"That keyblade has given her some incredible powers and her friends too," Raxel said,

"But seriously Raxel, you got beat by a girl," the first figure said,

"Tough talk for someone who stands on the sidelines Mextheus," the first figure lowered his hood, he had long silver hair with a long bang that covered almost half his face and amber eyes,

"Both of you, that's enough," said the hooded figure, "we need to plan our next move carefully, all of them are important if we wish to gain the Golden Heart," he then began to walk off,

"We'll finish off what the first ones could not, especially since we got Roxas and Naminé back from their counterparts, Mextheus, make sure they stay in the castle, Raxel, keep an eye on Ebony, she's acting…strange," after he gave the commands, he disappeared through a dark portal.

* * *

The girls made it to a very tall tower, once everyone was off the train, it disappeared,

"So, this is where this powerful sorcerer lives," Elise said,

"Master Yen Sid," Blaze said,

"Well, let's go," Crystal said, the gang then walked up the steps and entered the tower, inside was a long winding staircase,

"Whoa, this tower makes me dizzy," said Angel, the group advanced up the steps and stepped through a shining white orb, they went up more steps when suddenly, more shadow heartless popped up,

"Why do I feel like we're being chased?" said Sapphire,

"Er…because Heartless keep popping up," replied Blaze, Sapphire looked at him and clapped her hands slowly,

"Clever Blaze, clever,"

"Stop arguing and get them," said Crystal as she took out 2 shadows while she was fighting, no one noticed something fall out of her pocket.

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy finally made it to Yen Sid's tower; they entered the tower and walked up the steps to the white portal,

"Anybody there?" shouted Sora, his voice echoed off the walls,

"Gawrsh, maybe they're higher up," Goofy said,

"Then what are we waiting for," Doanld shouted as he and Goofy ran ahead, Sora stopped when he noticed a small book on the floor, he picked it up, it was blue with a crown and heart emblem on, he opened the first page which said 'Crystal's Secret Journal'

"Sora, c'mon," Donald quacked; Sora just put the diary in his pocket and ran to catch up.

* * *

Crystal and the gang made it to the top, they opened the last door and came to a large room full of books, in the middle was a large chair with an old guy with sorcerer clothes on,

"Are you master Yen Sid?" asked Crystal, he nodded,

"Merlin told us to come and see you; maybe you could explain things to us,"

"Ah, so you are the new keyblade bearers, King Mickey told me that you would come here," Yen Sid said,

"So, what can you tell us, why were we chosen?" asked Sapphire,

"The worlds are not at peace as we thought they were and a new generation of Nobodies have been reconstructing Organization XIII,"

"Organization…XIII?" said Emerald,

"Yes, they're made up of powerful nobodies that command the lesser nobodies like dusks, I suppose you've encountered creatures called Heartless, have you not?" asked Yen Sid,

"We sure have, they invaded out hometown," Elise said,

"Well, when a strong hearted person turns into a Heartless, they leave an empty shell behind and it begins to act on its own creating a Nobody and it seems these new nobodies are working towards a goal and to finish off what the first organization couldn't,"

"Wait, are you saying there were more nobodies?" said Angel,

"Yes there were, but a keybearer, like yourselves, defeated these members," Yen Sid said, "now, this new organization wants to gain an important item known as the Golden Heart,"

"The Golden Heart?" Sapphire said, Yen Sid nodded,

"Do you know anything about aeons as well? We've seem to have released one of them," Blaze said as he struggled to climb onto the desk in front,

"You did, hmm?" Yen Sid thought for a moment, "It seems the aeons have been called forth once again. Long ago, a man named Zeno created the Golden Heart and the aeons along with it, he thought the Golden Heart could be a way to access Kingdom Hearts without being tempted by the darkness but many of his enemies wanted that for his own so he created incredible beasts called aeons, these aeons are guardians of the Golden Heart, but soon, his enemies figured his method and created an aeon purely on darkness, even Zeno's aeons couldn't defeat him, after that, Zeno decided to hide the Heart so he destroyed it into tiny fragments and hid them away, after all that, Zeno locked the aeon's spirits away in spheres that will let them break free when a strong hearted person beckons," Yen Sid explained,

"So… I was able to call Valefor, because I had a strong heart," Emerlad said,

"Yes and that also gives you the Keyblade," the sorcerer said,

"So, what's out purpose, why were we chosen by the Keyblade?" Crystal asked,

"Obviously the world's hearts need protecting from the Heartless, all of you will need to seal their keyholes," the sorcerer then got up and went over to a shelf to gather some things,

"Also, your keyblades are special as well, they can give you strong elemental powers and by the looks of it, Crystal and Angel have discovered theirs, Thunder and Ice,"

"Cool," said Angel,

"I wonder what my element will be?" said Elise, Yen Sid came back with a small side bag full of bottles, he gave it to Sapphire,

"Here are some potions and ethers for your journey and I wish you the best of luck," he went to the window where their gummi ship raised up, the 5 girls stood ready to go,

"But one more thing," the girls sighed again, "the nobodies you encounter don't exist and they'll pretend to have hearts, you must not be fooled,"

"We won't, thanks for everything master Yen Sid," Crystal said as they ran outside and boarded the ship, suddenly, Sora, Donald and Goofy burst through the doors,

"Master Yen Sid, did the new wielders come here?" Donald said, and then they spotted the ship take off,

"Don't tell me we have to chase that ship," Sora said,

"Sora, nice to see you again, the new wielders are going to a new world," Yen Sid said,

"What!" Donald quacked, "How are we meant to catch them now?"

"They've just took off, you can still catch them," he replied,

"Quick, to the ship," Sora yelled as the trio ran to their ship.

"This is so cool," Blaze said,

"Look, we're approaching a world," Emerald said as they descended onto a whole new world.

**KHA: There's chapter 5, I will get chapter 6 up ASAP**

**Aqua: You better, or I'll burn you,**

**KHA: What're you doing here?**

**Aqua: You've made it official, I'm on your team**

**KHA: God help me**

**Aqua: you also have Angel on your team as well from your Jak and Daxter story, God help ME**

**Angel: I like cakes.**


	6. Haven City

**KHA: Here's Chapter 6 of Heartful Memories. This chapter is gonna be quite different though.**

**Aqua: How?**

**KHA: Well, as the title says, this is located around Haven City from Jak and Daxter but some of the characters in here aren't from the actual game.**

**Umamon: Where are they from then?**

**KHA: They're from my own Jak and Daxter story.**

**Aqua: AWESOME! THAT MEANS I'M IN IT!**

**Umamon: Hey no fair (pouts)**

**KHA: Oh be quiet, now here's chapter 6, hope you enjoy it.**

_**Heartful Memories-Chapter 6**_

_**Haven City**_

"Why is it that when we get closer to finding these new bearers, they always disappear on us?" said Donald angrily.

"Gawrsh, maybe they don't know we're looking for them or maybe they don't wanna be found, or maybe they do know we're looking for them or maybe they're looking for us or-"

"We're approaching a new world," Sora interrupted, indeed this world was new to them.

"These new Keyblade bearers better be there," Donald said as their ship started to land.

* * *

The gang landed outside a small wasteland outside a big city. 

"That's one big city," Blaze said, then, some slightly robotic voices were talking, they turned to see some men in red armour crowding over something.

"Do you think it's a dog?"

"It's too big to be a dog,"

"What are they looking at?" said Sapphire as she tried to get a closer look, one of the men saw her coming and pushed her away.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Sapphire shouted.

"This is restricted business so get a move on," the man replied as he held his gun up, the gang got a peek of what all the men were crowding over, it was a dog of some sort with a nasty cut on its back leg.

"Do you think it's alive?" said one of the men.

"Drag it out," said another, suddenly, loads of Soldier and Red Nocturne Heartless popped up, the men got out their guns.

"What are they?"

Crystal, Sapphire, Angel, Elise and Emerald readied their weapons and Blaze transformed.

"So the Heartless are here too huh?" said Crystal.

"Let's take 'em out," said Sapphire, the girls slashed at the Soldiers continuously. Sapphire tried to attack the Nocturnes but had a struggle because they kept shooting fireballs; soon enough, Blaze stepped in and absorbed their magic. He kneeled down and signalled Sapphire to jump to get on his back, she responded quickly and jumped on his back, then he ran through the air almost like he was flying.

"This….is….so...COOL!" Sapphire shouted. Blaze raced through the air giving Sapphire a chance to slash at the Red Nocturnes.

"Take that you floating teapots!" shouted Sapphire, then her Keyblade was engulfed in flames, "Flaming Boomerang!" she threw her Keyblade and wiped out a few Heartless but only more popped up.

"Leave this to me," she said as Blaze created a blazing circle around them. Sapphire then struck her Keyblade in the middle and the flames rose up.

"Ancient Flare," a flame took the shape of a fox just like Blaze, it roared and slashed at the remaining Heartless then unleashed a large flame. Soon enough, all the Heartless were gone.

"That was cool Sapphire," said Crystal.

"I know," Sapphire said as she flicked her hair behind her, suddenly, the men all pointed their guns at the gang.

"Stay back, you're not from this world,"

"Sheesh, you try to do a mice thing and you end up being the most suspicious person," Elise said, while some men kept the gang at bay, the rest went to check on that dog.

"Pull it out," one man reached forward, a faint snarling sound was heard.

"Just pull it-" suddenly, the dog's eyes snapped open and it whirled around barking furiously, it bit the first man on the chest at a weak spot, the rest shot their guns, the dog dodged them and grabbed another by the throat.

"Hey, it's a wolf," Sapphire said. She went to help it but a guard pushed her back.

"Back off kid," then he hit the wolf on the head with his gun.

"Leave it alone," shouted Sapphire as she slashed at a guard, all of the remaining guards attacked the gang.

"Look what you caused now Sapphire," Crystal shouted.

"It's not my fault, it's theirs," she replied. All the guards were defeated except one guard; he charged up his gun, suddenly, he fell forwards with blood gushing out of his neck. There stood the wolf with a big cut above his right eye. Sapphire stepped forwards, he growled.

"It's OK, we won't hurt you," Sapphire said.

"Hey that wolf has a necklace, look," Pointed Angel, he had a phoenix with a yellow orb on its chest.

"Come here boy," Crystal whispered softly, but the wolf ran off.

"Well that was weird," said Emerald.

"It can't get any weirder than this. First, darkness takes over our town, icky black creatures come out of the ground, white jumpsuit dudes attack us as well, we get a weird Keyblade thing and there's a wolf with a necklace, yep, it can't get any weirder," said Sapphire. Suddenly, screaming was heard as two bodies fell on top of Crystal and Sapphire.

"I told you not to press that button Goofy," said a voice.

"Sorry…," said a slightly goofy voice.

"Get off me," shouted Sapphire as she crawled from under the pile.

"Correction, it just got weirder," then a loud quacking noise was heard.

"Since when does the sky quack?" asked Angel, Sapphire looked up.

"Oh boy," another figure fell on top of Sapphire; it was a duck with a blue shirt and hat.

"Move feather butt," shouted Sapphire.

"Hey don't call me that," the duck quaked angrily.

"You gonna make me," Sapphire shouted, the duck was really angry now.

"Calm down Donald," Goofy said, Sora then stepped forward.

"Let's calm down OK, don't get any anger issues, we're sorry about falling on you,"

"Hey that's my sister you're talking about," Crystal said.

"Sisters huh? I was wondering why you two look a lot alike," Goofy said.

"We do not!" Crystal and Sapphire chorused, "quit it," both of them then summoned their Keyblades and clashed them.

"Hey Sora, they have Keyblades," said Goofy.

"You guys must be the new wielders the King told us about," Sora said.

"What about it?" said Sapphire. Crystal playfully hit her little sister on the head.

"You must be the guys that are looking for us," Angel said, the three nodded.

"I'm Angel, this is Elise and Emerald, those two are Crystal and Sapphire and this little fox is Blaze,"

""I'm Sora, this is Donald and Goofy," suddenly the gang was pelted by lasers.

"Hey!" shouted Crystal, a red flying vehicle suddenly flew in, a young women with flaming red hair, long pointy ears, strange clothes and weird marks over her face, kinda like tattoos. She pointed a gun at the group.

"Are you the ones bringing in those black creatures?" she demanded.

"What? Us? No way," Sora said, the women stepped forward still pointing the gun.

"You sure don't look like people who could control them…still..?"

"I'd rather die than control the Heartless," Sapphire said.

"Hmph, I could believe that, the name's Ashlin,"

"I'm Crystal; this is Sapphire, my sister, Emerald, my cousin and Angel and Elise,"

"I'm Sora, this is Donald and Goofy,"

"Nice to meet'cha Ashlin," Goofy said.

"Maybe you guys could help us with those creatures, they've appeared all over our city, Haven city," Ashlin said.

"Sure we'll help ya," Elise said.

"Great, my zoomer won't hold everyone but don't worry," then Ashlin whistled, a sky blue Pegasus flew down beside the gang.

"This is Tala, she'll take a few of you to the city but be careful, there're aerial Heartless on the way there,"

"Ah no problem," Crystal said as she stroked Tala's neck.

"I'm a pretty good horse rider myself,"

"Yea, but you haven't got much experience on fighting the Heartless, so I'll ride Tala as well," said Sora.

"Fine," said Crystal as she mounted the Pegasus.

"I wanna ride too," said Blaze as he jumped on Crystal's lap, Sora mounted Tala behind Crystal. Sapphire, Elise, Angel, Emerlad, Donald and Goofy piled in Ashlin's zoomer, Tala flew a little ahead of the zoomer. (A:N: Ashlin has a bigger zoomer than she has in the game if you're wondering how it can fit all those people )

"So how long have you guys had your Keyblades?" asked Sora.

"Hmm? Not that long actually but that doesn't mean we need you to protect us," said Crystal.

"OK OK,"

"So, why exactly were you and your friends looking for us?"

"King Micky told us that there were going to be new Key bearers and that we needed to find them before the Heartless or Nobodies do," Sora explained, "but that's all I know,"

"Well, you found us, now lets concentrate on getting rid of those Heartless," Crystal said.

"You mean letting ME handle 'em," Sora said.

"Don't think so, I'm not gonna let you hog the action," the two friends laughed as they approached Haven city.

* * *

"The last one is hiding in that city somewhere," said an evil voice.

"So uh, what'cha gonna do when you finally capture him?" said a big armoured dog like person.

"I'll finally have the four elements and once I have channelled those elements I can take control of the city," the voice said as he emerged from the shadows, he was a white unicorn with slightly ripped wings and purple markings over his body.

"Well with the Heartless on your side, you'd be sure to find him,"

"I hope your right Pete otherwise, my dear nephew won't be the one who's being hunted," the unicorn said.

"I got it Jenakoto, no worries there," Pete said.

"The four unicorns are not gonna be high and mighty guardians when I'm through with them," Jenakoto said with an evil laugh.

* * *

The gang finally arrived at Haven City; it was a small city with many buildings and flying cars.

"This city is kinda….small," Sapphire said.

"Hey, ther are those red dudes we fought," Blaze said.

"Those are Krimzon Guards, you better be careful around them, who knows what they'll think of you, especially with those weapons of yours," Ashlin said. The gang nodded.

"Well, no sign of the Heartless yet," Donald said.

"Well you guys have a quick look around, I need to go and talk to a friend of mine. I'm coming right back so don't go off too far," Ashlin said as she flew off in her hover car, the gang walked down a narrow street.

"The people here look like zombies," Emerald said, suddenly, alarms went off as loads of Krimzon Guards rushed about.

"What's going on?" Crystal said.

"I don't know but let's have a look," Sapphire said.

"But Ashlin told us not to wonder off," said Angel but no one listened to her as the group ran off, she soon followed. They all turned down a street where all the guards were running. The gang stopped when a man ran past them, he had pointy ears and wore a blue tunic, he had light blonde hair and a goatee cut beard, he was running from the guards.

"C'mon Daxter," he shouted as he continued to run. The gang then saw a little orange weasel running behind, he looked at Sapphire.

"Hey there sweet cheeks," he said as he finally disappeared.

"Was he talking to you?" Crystal asked Sapphire who simply shook at the though, ten more guards came running towards them.

"I think we need to get out of here," Angel said.

"Great plan Angel," Sapphire said sarcastically, and then they all ran the same way as the man and weasel.

* * *

Mextheus watched Crystal and the others through a small glass orb. Ebony sat quietly on a chair behind him.

"Don't feel bad Ebony, don't you want to finally exist?"

"But why must we go forward with the plan?" she asked.

"The Dreamer's powers are just coming back and once they do, with Naminé's help, you can control her memories," he said. Ebony sat silent as a single tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

Crystal and the gang turned to an alleyway where the guards missed them by inches.

"That….was close," Sora said.

"You can say that again," Donald said.

"Who's there?" shouted a voice, then the same man with the weasel jumped out pointing a gun at the group.

"Whoa, watch where you point that thing," Sapphire said.

"Are you with the Krimzon Guards?" the man said in a demanding voice.

"No, in fact, we were getting chased by them as well," Goofy said.

"I knew it, I was telling my ol' buddy Jak that you didn't look like Krimzon Guards, ya don't look quite as strong as those guys," the weasel said.

"Hey, what are you trying to say?" Donald said.

"So, why were you guys being chased?" asked the man called Jak.

"We defeated some Heartless just outside the city and they all got suspicious," Crystal said.

"They're those black creatures that rise from the ground," Emerald explained.

"I was wondering what those things were, well, I was looking for a friend of mine when the guards just went mad," Jak explained.

"Sounds like those guys go mad over the most suspicious things," Sora said, suddenly, two large body Heartless appeared.

"We'll take care of them," Emerald said as the girls summoned their Keyblades, Jak got out his gun.

"Oh yeah, lets kick some bad guy butt," Daxter said from Jak's shoulder.

"Let's get 'em," shouted Donald.

* * *

"I promise you Jenakoto, my men will find the last unicorn," said a muscular man.

"We kept a deal Baron Praxis, how hard is it to find a white winged unicorn," Jenakoto said on the communicator.

"It seems he must have taken a disguise, we haven't seen him around," Praxis said.

"Check with that Jak boy and his friends, they might know a thing or two," Jenakoto replied.

"I ensure we'll find him for you."

"You better and quickly, or you're precious city will belong to the Heartless. You bring me the elemental unicorn and I'll get rid of the Heartless for you," Jenakoto said as he switched off.

"He's toying with us, let's lead a full frontal attack on him," said a man with orange hair.

"Commander Errol, he's too powerful now, he already has the three elements at his hands and that's enough to wipe out all our men, lead a full search of the city, and find that unicorn, no excuses."

"Yes Baron Praxis."

* * *

"So, who was this friend you were looking for?" asked Blaze.

"Oh, he's always running about the city but that gets Samos really angry because he says Jenakoto can strike at anytime," Jak said.

"Jenakoto?" Elise said.

"He's this big ugly unicorn with devil wings, he can get all mean and nasty," Daxter said.

"Have you guys seen anything else weird, except for the Heartless?" Jak asked.

"Well, we did see a black wolf…with a phoenix necklace," Sapphire said.

"A phoenix," Jak said, Sapphire nodded.

"That's our friend," Daxter burst out.

"You're friends with a wolf? Scary," Angel said.

"Well I'm not surprised, I mean look at him, he's an animal," Sapphire said pointing to Daxter.

"I sure am baby," Daxter said winking at Sapphire, she shook.

"I'll take you guys to see my other friends and you can tell them where you guys saw the wolf," Jak said.

"OK," Blaze said, Jak then lead the gang to the Stadium Garage.

* * *

Raxel and Mextheus gazed at the corridors of the Castle That Never Was, it was just the way it was before Xemnas was destroyed.

"This is perfect, we can perform our plan here," Mextheus said, then a dark portal appeared and a hooded figure stepped out.

"I'm here for the Dreamer,"

"So you're the one to kidnap the Dreamer, we need to plan this carefully, seems those kids are stronger than we thought," said Raxel.

"What is your name?" Mextheus asked. The figure lowered his hood to reveal crystal blue eyes and short brown hair.

"It's Xang."

* * *

Ebony sat on a little chair in a bright white room with a little creature with 4 tails sat sound asleep on her lap.

"All of this is it all for nothing," she whispered.

**KHA: Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn!!! Well that is Chapter 6, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hoped you like my new characters in Haven City. Here's a little question I'd like to ask all of you.**

**Who's your favourite OC character so far? It can be anyone from the gang to my characters in this chapter. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLZ R+R!!!!!**


	7. The Four Unicorns

**KHA: First things first, I don't own a famous gaming industry therefore I do not own kingdom hearts, secondly I need to apologise for two things 1. Sorry for the uber long chapter and 2. Sorry about scenes that seem a bit rushed, when I was writing I just wanted to get it finished.**

**Umamon: Those things u need to apologise for, and here I was thinking you did something REALLY bad.**

**Aqua: I think you might be mistaking her for me.**

**Angel: I like cakes**

**KHA: O.o ok that was random, anyway here's chapter 7-**

**Uni: (storms in) AQUA!! DID YOU BREAK MY PHEONIX NECKLACE!!**

**Aqua: uh…uh…see ya (ish screaming while dodging thunderbolts)**

**Sora: Now THAT was random.**

_**Heartful Memories-Chapter 7**_

_**The Four Unicorns**_

The gang came to a huge stadium.

"Whoaaaaa," Sora said amazed.

"My friends are just in the garage, follow me," Jak said as he ran ahead. Crystal, Sora, Angel, Emerald, Elise and Donald ran after them. Sapphire walked a little forward but stopped as she bent down a little and held her head.

"Are you OK Sapphire?" asked Goofy.

"Y-yea, just a little dizzy, you g on ahead Goofy," Sapphire said, Goofy nodded and ran ahead. Sapphire straightened up and ran to catch up but after 3 steps she felt weak at the knees and she felt dizzy again, she collapsed onto her kness. Goofy turned around to face her.

"Sapphire?" she didn't respond, she started to shake violently.

"Guys, there's something wrong with Sapphire!" Goofy shouted, the gang turned around, Crystal saw her sister on the ground and rushed right over, the others following.

"She just collapsed," Goofy explained. Crystal knelt down and shook her shoulders.

"Sapphire, wake up," Blaze frantically licked Sapphire's face, Daxter scurried over.

"Hey sweetcheeks, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be on the dirty street, hello," he poked her head, suddenly, Sapphire bolted up, barely missing Daxter.

"You OK?" asked Sora, Sapphire wiped away some sweat from her forehead and her breathing calmed down a little.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine," she replied.

"Don't ever give us a heart attack like that again," Emerald said.

"You made me worried sweetcheeks," Daxter said.

"Get lost you stupid rat," Sapphire said as she pushed Daxter out of the way and stood up, still a little shaky.

"Right, now that everyone's OK, let's get going," Angel said, then they all ran to the garage.

* * *

Riku, Kairi and King Mickey landed in Radiant Garden after a not-so-gentle crash. 

"Great, we're separated once again," Kairi moaned.

"Well, maybe Sora, Donald and Goofy will find the new Keybearers and hopefully, will come here, it looks safe enough," Mickey said. Suddenly, a dark portal appeared and a black hooded man stepped out. Riku whipped out his Keybalde, Way to Dawn, and so did Mickey and Kairi.

"Organization XIII? Didn't we see the last of them?" said Kairi.

"That's right you did, but you didn't see the last of us, the new Organization XIII." said the hooded man.

"The new Organization XIII?" said Mickey.

"Yes, we aim to finish what they couldn't but to do it, we need to collect fragments of the Golden Heart, and it just so happens that one of you holds a fragment," once he aid this, a load of dusks surrounded the three wielders.

"You! What's the Golden Heart?" shouted Riku as he pointed to the stranger.

"A powerful artefact that can ensure we can truly and finally exist," the figure said as he disappeared through a dark portal.

"Come back here," Riku shouted as he jumped through the portal, ignoring Kairi's and the king's protests.

* * *

Jak, Daxter and the gang came to the entrance of the garage. Crystal stopped Sapphire. 

"Something's bugging you, now spill it," Crystal aid.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sapphire said as she tried to get past but Crystal pushed her down.

"Hey, what was that for?" Sapphire shouted.

"Keeping secrets from your sister," Crystal replied as she ran to catch up with the others, Sapphire got up and brushed her clothes off.

"Stupid sisters, always trying to butt into your life," she began to walk to the entrance when she heard a noise from the sky, she turned to see a falling star stream its way towards the city, Sapphire inspected the falling object closer and she saw it was a person, the person crashed into the ground with a huge thud, Sapphire rushed over.

"Hey, are you OK?" yelled Sapphire, the dust cleared up to reveal a boy with silver hair. Sapphire helped him stand up.

"Yea, I'm OK now," then Sora and the others ran out again.

"RIKU!" Sora shouted as he ran to Riku.

"Aah," Sapphire said as she dropped Riku just as Sora nearly knocked them over, "Sorry,"

"Riku? When did you get here? How did you get here?" Sora asked.

"I'm guessing they know each other?" Angel said.

"No, he just screamed his name because he's a complete stranger," Blaze said sarcastically.

"Ok…I just got a sarcastic comment from a fox," Angel replied, and then Jak ran back out.

"C'mon guys, hurry up," he said, then the gang, including Riku, ran to the garage.

* * *

The black wolf was drinking from a small stream just outside the city, 

'Man, who thought that being chased non stop could take a lot outta ya,' he thought. Suddenly, a bunch of Krimzon Guards stormed towards him.

"Wolf! Get him," one shouted then they all started to shoot at him, he dodged and began t run once again.

* * *

Jak and the gang arrived at the garage where a young woman and an old green man with a log on his head were. 

"Hey grouchy green, we're back and we found a group of kids who've seen Uni," Daxter said.

"And what're your names?" asked the woman.

"My name is Sora, this is Donald, Goofy and Riku,"

'Riku? Huh?' Sapphire thought as she looked at Riku.

"I'm Crystal, this is Sapphire, Blaze, Angel, Elise and Emerald," Crystal said, pointing to everyone.

"I'm Keira and this is my father, Samos,"

"So you kids have seen Uni then?" Samos asked.

"Huh?" everyone chorused.

"Who the hell is Uni old man?" Sapphire asked.

"That's the one with the Phoenix necklace," Jak explained.

"Oh," Angel said, suddenly, the alarms rang once again.

"What's up now?" said Sora, the gang ran outside to see loads of Krimzon Guard zoomers pile in.

"Not those guys again," Daxter moaned. Riku then noticed a four legged creature running towards them.

"Hey guys, look at that," Riku pointed out, the creature turned out to be a wolf, a black one, it stopped in front of the gang.

"Uni, where have you been?" yelled Samos.

"Can it old man, I'm on the run here," the wolf replied, Crystal and the others looked shocked.

"The furball can talk?" Crystal; said, suddenly, lasers were shot at the group. Keyblades were summoned and Jak started shooting with his morph gun, guards poured out of the zoomers while the Keyblade wielders took out the guards on foot. Crystal stood in front of Uni, Sapphire slashed at the guards while using her fire powers, suddenly; she was shot in the leg.

"AAAA," she yelled out, Riku saw her kneel down and ran in front of her and took out more guards.

"I'm not completely defenceless you know," Sapphire snapped.

"Oh really, try standing up then," replied Riku. Sapphire tried to stand up but she fell straight back down.

"Hmm, I knew it," he said.

"Yea well, I could slash at the legs, like this," then she swiftly slashed at Riku's legs making him trip.

"Ha!" Sapphire said. Elise was surrounded by guards.

"C'mon Elise fight already," Angel shouted.

"There's so many, I wish I had an element," Elise said.

"For Pete's sake," Angel then froze all the guards with her ice powers, "that's how it's done," Donald and Goofy worked on helping Jak. After the zoomer was destroyed, a sphere with red mist in fell out, Blaze saw it fall and looked at it closely; he then picked it up in his mouth. Soon, all the guards were defeated.

"Is everyone OK?" shouted Jak, everyone nodded, Riku helped Sapphire up.

"Thanks," Sapphire said as she put a hand to her injured knee.

"Here," Riku said as he handed her his arm warmer, Sapphire thanked him and tied it round her knee then put her trouser leg over it before making her way to the others.

"What happened cuz?" asked Emerald.

"I feel off the empire state building, what do ya think happened," Sapphire said sarcastically.

"Oh I know, you fell off the empire state building," Elise said, Sapphire hit her forehead.

"Someone grab a dictionary and hit her with it," Crystal said. Everyone then started to laugh, Daxter then ran over to Sapphire.

"Are you OK sweetcheeks? You're not gonna faint are you?" Daxter said while fanning Sapphire with his hands.

"Get off me weasel breath," Sapphire then punched Daxter to the floor. Jak then stood between them.

"Ok calm down now," Jak said.

"He was asking for it," Sapphire said while flicking her hair.

"C'mon, we better get inside," KEira said, then everyone went inside.

* * *

"Those guards are completely useless," Jenakoto snapped, "and to make it worse, those Keyblade bearing brats have joined with Jak and his friens," Jenakoto stomped his hooves in anger. 

"Well, ya could use the Heartless now, they won't be expecting it, and another thing, another brat and two doofuses has joined them as well," Pete said.

"Hm? We'll have to plan carefully, my nephew isn't the only one who has another form," Jenakoto then laughed evilly as a dark aura surrounded him and a shadow of a furious beast was shown on the wall.

* * *

"So, this evil creature called Jenakoto is after the elemental unicorns and he already has 3 of them and Uni is the last one and the Heartless have been popping up everywhere?" said Crystal, Samos nodded. 

"My brain hurts," Blaze said on Sapphire's lap.

"Jenakoto could be the one controlling the Heartless," Riku said, suddenly, a sound was heard outside and two figures smashed through the window, they were two small dragons, one was light blue with white wings and horns and the other was white with pink horns and wings.

"AQUA, ANGEL," shouted Samos, the blue dragon then stood up btu was struggling to keep her balance.

"I'm OK, coming mummy," she said, the white dragon then said,

"I like cakes," the gang looked at them confused.

"The blue one's Aqua, she's very stubborn and the white one's Angel and she's just…well, Angel," Keira explained, Aqua then came to her senses.

"Causing trouble again Aqua?" Uni said.

"Shut up pony boy and who the hell are all these people?" Aqua said, she looked at Sapphire with a look and Sapphire was giving the same look to Aqua. Dragon Angel was still out of her senses and saw Donald's tail.

"Yum, cherry cake," then she bit it.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Angel then finally came to her senses.

"Yuk, feathery cake, bad cake yuk," she said while wiping her mouth.

"Why you little-," Donald quacked angrily, suddenly, Uni and Blaze started to growl.

"What's going on?" Goofy said, and then loads of Heartless surrounded everyone.

"Heartless! Where did they come from?" Sora yelled.

"Well well, if it isn't the brat and the two nimrods, and it looks like that we have more Keyblade bearing brats," said Pete as he approached from behind.

"Pete!" chorused Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku.

"You know this oversized cheese ball?" asked Crystal.

"I'm NOT a cheese ball!" shouted Pete angrily.

"You're right, you're a fat blob," Sapphire said.

"GRRRR Heartless squad, attack," Pete and the Heartless stood ready. Keira and Samos quickly ran out of the garage.

"Ahh! We don't have time for this! Power!" Sapphire shouted as she was engulfed in a light, when it faded, Sapphire now wore a black vest top with a flame on, beige knee length combats, black boots, and flaming red streaks in her hair, a red rose necklace and she now held the Oathkeeper Keyblade as well.

"Uh oh!" said Pete. Sapphire began to take out Heartless left, right and centre in her new Friendship Form, after the Heartless were gone she used her fire powers on Pete, she set fire to his bum and he ran off screaming.

"I'll get you for this," then he was gone.

"Glad he's gone…what?" said Sapphire as everyone stared at her.

"You got rid of those Heartless pretty quick," Goofy said.

"And uh, you're wearing a top that uh, you don't like," Crystal said while pointing to her top that showed her belly. Sapphire quickly covered her belly.

"Oh crap, I hate showing my belly," then she changed to her normal clothes, Riku then mumbled.

"I don't know why, it's a nice belly," no one but Sora heard.

"What?"

"Oh…uh…nothing Sora," Riku said with his hand behind his head. Sora just gave him suspicious eyes.

"So, who's this Pete?" asked Jak.

"He's a big palooka who's always up to no good," Donald said, suddenly, the whole garage started to shake; everyone was forced to the floor. Crystal fell but Sora quickly caught her before both of them fell to the floor.

"What's going on?" shouted Aqua, the shaking then stopped.

"What the hell was all that about?" said Angel annoyed.

"Well well, who would've though that the last element would hide in such a simple place," a voice boomed out.

"Who's there!?" shouted Sora, suddenly, more Heartless popped up.

"Well, what Pete told me was true, I can control the Heartless," the voice said again. Uni growled, he knew exactly who it was.

"Show yourself!" yelled Jak, but the Heartless started to attack, Uni jumped through the window and ran outside.

"I thought we just got rid of these guys," yelled Sapphire.

"C'mon, let's get outside," shouted Sora as everyone rushed outside. Sapphire was nearly to the exit when Blaze jumped in front and stopped her.

"Blaze, what is it?" asked Sapphire. Blaze then dropped the sphere he had been holding and rolled it to Sapphire; she picked it up cautiously and examined it. She looked deep into the red mist and saw a huge beast with long horns briefly before it disappeared.

"That was-,"

"SAPPHIRE! You coming or what?" echoed Jak's voice. Sapphire snapped out of her trance and out the sphere in her pocket. Once she was outside she saw the whole group surrounded by Heartless, she summoned her Keyblade and slashed at any Heartless that got in her way. Elise was fighting alongside Donald as he cast his magic and Elise used her speed to wipe out the surrounding Heartless. Goofy used his shield to knock out any Heartless and Emerald used her fire magic. Jak shot nearby Heartless with his morph gun and Sora and Riku slashed at a nearby group of soldiers. Crystal and Angel used their power elements, Thunder and Ice, to destroy the remaining Heartless. Once all of them were gone, a zoomer sped towards the group, it was Ashlin.

"I see you guys met Jak and his friends, are you guys OK? Heartless have swarmed all over the city now," Ashlin said as she stepped out of the zoomer.

"We're fine sweet cheeks, thanks for caring," Daxter said. Ashlin rolled her eyes at this.

"Er guys…where'd Uni go?" Blaze pointed out. Everyone looked around but there was no sign of the black wolf, suddenly, a black shadow appeared and took the form of a huge beast with wings and eyes glowing crimson.

"Who's the freaky dude? I hate freaky dudes," said Aqua.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me Aqua, and it seems you still hang round with your stupid friend Angel, and how could I forget Jak, Daxter, Keira, Samos and Ashlin. So these brats must be the Keyblade bearers. I know what you're looking for, the keyhole to this world's heart. You won't have to bother, I've got the Heartless right on the job," the figure said.

"Whoa, this creepy dude has a bad case of bad breath, get some breath mints," Sapphire shouted.

"I don't take orders from a midget brat," the figure said, he had hit a nerve.

"That is IT!" she yelled, she grabbed the sphere in her pocket and it lifted into the air, she pointed her Keyblade at it and shot a beam which shattered the glass ball and the red mist seeped into Sapphire's heart. Flames surrounded her and the ground underneath her rose up and a being was incased in flames. The flames exploded and Sapphire landed on a muscular shoulder, the creature was a wolf-like creature with huge horns and a weird necklace was on its neck and it was engulfed in fire.

"WHOAAAAAA," Donald said in amazement.

"Alright, it's Ifrit," Sapphire said.

"Ifrit? Is he another aeon?" said Angel.

"He's gotta be," said Sapphire as she poked Ifrit, surprisingly, Ifrit poked her back, she poked him again and the aeon copied, Sapphire once again poked Ifrit but this time, Ifrit pushed her with lots of force.

"AHHHHH," Sapphire yelled but Ifrit caught her quickly.

"Yea, you better catch me Ifrit," Sapphire replied. The figure just laughed.

"You think you can stop me with that overgrown fireball," the figure smirked.

"Oh you didn't just dis my aeon, now there's gonna be trouble mm hmm!" Sapphire said.

"Sapphire, do you even know who this is?" Jak whispered to her.

"Er…no, but I do know that he's big, ugly, has bad breath and he's gonna see my foot in his face when I kick his butt," she said with confidence. Suddenly, the figure shot a huge dark energy ball and it hit Ifrit squarely in the chest sending him back. Sapphire ran over to the fire aeon to check for any injuries.

"Pathetic, none of you can stand against me, now that I have the full power of darkness," the figure laughed evilly as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Sapphire dismissed Ifrit and joined the group.

"This is bad, very bad. He has all the elements of Haven City, who knows what he could do, we're doomed I tell ya, doomed," Daxter started to panic.

"Wait, you mean that big ugly creature was Jenakoto?" Riku said.

"Yep, he can change into the Dark Dragon, a beast with immense power," Keira explained.

"Great, we're gonna have to fight him won't we," Emerald said.

"Well, we don't know where he is, we might have to scout the area to find his stronghold," Ashilin said. Sapphire was about to say something when suddenly, she began to feel light headed; she put her hand on her head. Riku noticed this and asked,

"Are you OK?"

"Yea…I-I'm fine," then everything went black.

* * *

Sapphire woke up but she was completely surrounded by darkness and she was all alone. 

"Crystal, Blaze, Goofy, anyone," she cried out. There was no response, suddenly, she felt a presence behind her, and she whirled around and saw a blurred figure.

"Who…are you?" Sapphire whispered to the figure but the figure just disappeared.

"Wait!" she shouted out but the figure had gone.

"Where…am i?"

Suddenly, the darkness began to fade and she saw a four legged creature run through a plain of rocks and sand. The creature stopped and backed up into a cave, only then did Sapphire realise that it was Uni. She tried to call out to him but he didn't seem to hear her. Sapphire then noticed yellow eyes behind him; he turned around and bared his wolf fangs. Sapphire tried to scream but no sound came out and the image was drifting away and she started to fall. The last thing she saw in Uni's place was an elegant snow white unicorn.

* * *

Sapphire opened her eyes to see Riku, Elise and the others around her and then she realised that she was on the floor. 

"Er…why am I on the loor? What happened?"

"Sure you're fine, by the way you just fainted," Riku said sarcastically.

"Are you sure you're OK? That's twice you've fainted," asked Elise.

"I think I am now but- OH NO, I saw Uni, he's been captured I saw him in a cave in lots of sand," Sapphire explained.

"What do you mean you saw him?" Ashlin asked.

"Well…er…I can't really explain it but…I just saw him back up into a cave and then…he was taken by a huge creature," Sapphire explained.

"He must be somewhere in the Wasteland if here was lots of sand," Samos said.

"Well c'mon, let's go- AHHH!" Sapphire knelt down as a pain shot up through her wounded leg. Blaze transformed and knelt down so Sapphire could get on. She climbed on and followed Jak and the others to the Wasteland.

* * *

"Now that I have found you, I now have the four elements of Haven City and I'll have enough power to rule the city," Jenakoto said evilly. Uni was locked into a circular pod surrounded by wires. He saw the other three unicorns in a deep slumber in three more pods; he bared his fangs and threw his body against the pod. 

" You won't get away with this," snarled Uni.

"Silence, now, show your true form," Jenakoto then pulled a switch and shocked Uni with dark eco. Uni tried to fight it but the shocks were too strong and he turned into his true form which was a snow white unicorn with big elegant wings. All four pods then glowed and the unicorns were shocked with a massive pulse of energy and four coloured orbs extracted from the pods, red, yellow, white and blue. They floated towards Jenakoto and sunk into his body. The huge creature from Sapphire's vision appeared behind him.

"Now it's time to defeat those Keybearing brats,"

* * *

Crystal and the gang came to the outskirts of the wasteland and found the cave Sapphire claimed to have saw Uni in. Samos, Keira and Ashlin kept guard in front of the cave while the others went in. They moved deeper into the cave until they came to a huge opening where there was a flat platform hovering above a pool of a dark purple substance. Daxter explained about Dark Eco and told of how he was turned into an Ottsel. Around the platform, large rock formations surrounded it. The gang got ready for anything. 

"Well, I never thought that you brats would find my secret place, oh well, I'll just have to dispose of you here," Jenakoto said as he appeared in front of them.

"We have a score to settle Jenakoto," shouted Sora.

"Feisty aren't we, too bad you won't stand a chance, I'd do the wise thing and surrender," he said.

"You would like that wouldn't you," Elise said.

"But we're not quitters," Donald quacked.

"Fine, have it your way, but you're making a very big mistake," Jenakoto as then surrounded by darkness and the creature revealed to be a huge behemoth like metal head Heartless, the emblem clearly marked on its chest with huge horns and claws.

"Bring it on horn head," yelled Daxter from Jak's shoulder. Jak switched his gun to the Peacemaker. Elise and Emerald looked at each other and then nodded; it was their turn to shine. Elise jumped in the air as Emerald stabbed her Keyblade in the ground and shouted.

"Earthquake Burst," the ground around her rose up and rocks were thrown towards the enemies. Elise landed on one of the earth pillars and held her Keybalde in front as it started to spin.

"Water Twsiter," a large twister made of water shot out of the Keyblade and sped towards Jenakoto. When Elise landed back down, she jumped for joy.

"I have my element, oh yea, I rock," she said.

"Me too," Emerald said.

"Er…guys," Jak said as the two girls turned around to see Jenakoto without a scratch and the Heartless guardian standing in front.

"I told you, you won't be able to defeat me. Let's finish this quicker," he said to his Heartless. The creature charged up an energy ball, everyone stood ready. The Heartless was about to fire his blast when there was an explosion where Jenakoto held the pods.

"What's happened!?" he snapped. The smoke blew over as a creature walked forward and let out a loud howl. The smoke revealed Uni completely OK. Uni jumped among the pillars and landed behind Jenakoto.

"How'd you get out?"

"You may have my element but you don't have control over Phoenix Eco," Uni said as his necklace glowed and he sent a fire ball at Jenakoto. He just managed to dodge it, he was really angry now. He commanded the Heartless who shot the energy at Crystal and the gang.

"Look out!" Goofy yelled as he spun his shield and repelled the ball back. It hit the Heartless who disappeared afterwards, and blasted Jenakoto. After the blast, four coloured orbs exited his body and one floated to Uni and as he got his element back, he changed into his true form, a snow white unicorn with big wings.

"Good to have ya back Uni," Jak said.

"Good to be back," he replied.

"Is everyone OK?" asked Riku, they all nodded.

"Well, I'm glad evil head is gone, now lets get outta here-," Daxter was interrupted when the ground started shaking and darkness surrounded Jenakoto's body. Soon enough, he changed into a huge purple dragon. He roared loudly and flapped his huge wings until he was in the air.

"OH NO!" shouted Sora.

"You will never defeat me," Jenakoto said as he sent a dark firaga ball at them. Everyone dodged and Jenakoto flew around them shooting balls of dark enery at the.

"We gotta do something," shouted Crystal.

"What can we do, as long as he's in the air we can't do a thing," Angel said.

"We gotta try at least," Sapphire shouted as Blaze transformed.

"Well sure, if you wanna end up dead that is," quacked Donald angrily. Jak aimed his Peacemaker at the dragon but Jenakoto just flew away and blasted a dark thundaga spell.

"What does it take to beat him?" shouted Daxter. Crystal looked at the dragon in the sky, if only they could hurt his wings. Then she had an idea, she looked at Uni who was looking at her. The look in his eyes gave Crystal the impression he was thinking the same thing. Crystal stood up and sprinted towards the edge. She ignored the protests of her friends and jumped off the edge.

"CRYSTAL!" yelled Sapphire. Uni flew off the edge and caught Crystal on his back. She prepared to fight Jenakoto in the air.

"Let's get him," Crystal said. Uni swooped up tp the massive dragon.

"Is she trying to get herself killed, stupid," Sora said.

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking about and she's not trying to get herself killed, she's trying to save our butts," Sapphire snapped, she then jumped onto Blaze's back and Blaze ran through the air and joined Uni and Crystal.

"I thought you could use some help," Sapphire said with a cheesy grin. Crystal nodded and Uni flew up while Blaze flew down. The dragon fired at Uni but he was too quick and swooped up. Blaze and Sapphire launched their fire attacks from underneath Jenakoto. The huge dragon swooped down and fired at Blaze who ran to avoid the attacks. Crystal used her Thunder abilities, so did Uni, but it had little effect.

"How can we stop him?" Crystal said. Uni thought for a moment then his ears perked up.

"Paralyze his wings!" he shouted.

"That could work," Crystal said as she powered up her power element. Electric sparks formed around her body and she spun her Keyblade high up into the sky, Uni then pointed his horn at it and shot a blast of lightning up to the Keyblade. It struck it and storm clouds surrounded the electrified weapon while sending bolts out to it. The Keyblade stopped and blasted rays of electric light at Jenakoto one after the other. The dragon roared in pain as his wings failed and he crashed onto the platform.

"Guys, attack him now!" shouted Crystal as her ad Sapphire jumped back down. Jak shot his gun repeatedly at the dragon's head wile Emerald and Sapphire summoned Valefor and Ifrit to attack his wings. Crystal, Angel, Elise and Sora attacked the dragon's legs while Riku, Donald and Goofy fired spells and shield attacks at his chest. After everyone used their energy, Uni's necklace glowed as flames surrounded his body and took the shape of a phoenix. The phoenix charged and went straight through Jenakoto's chest. The dragon roared one final time before his body dispersed into black smoke. Everyone cheered.

"We did it, we really beat him," Sora said as he did a victory pose.

"Yea we rock," Emerald said. Uni ran to the edge of the platoform where the pods were and 3 creatures were wlaking out of the rubble. 2 of them were unicorns but the other one was a dolphin suspended on a column of water.

"Guys, he could still be out there, shape shift now," the dolphin said.

"Shut up bubble breath," said one of the unicorns, "Uni, did you defeat Jenakoto?"

"We sure did with the help of my new friends," Uni indicated to Sora and the others. Sora was still in his victory pose.

"Sora…why are you still like that?" Sapphire poked him and he tumbled over, "Never mind," Suddenly, Uni's necklace glowed and it shot a beam in the sky and revealed the keyhole to the world's heart.

"Let's do this," Crystal said as she summoned her Keyblade. She did a backflip before pointing her Keyblade at the hole and a light shot from it to the keyhole and a locking sound was heard.

"Yay, we locked the keyhole," Elise jumped for joy while hugging Donald.

"Hey, put me down," he quacked but Elise ignored him. Blaze picked up a strange orb and it disappeared and the girls felt a strange sensation in their bodies, they had gained the Blizzard ability.

"Well, we better move on to the next world," Goofy informed.

"You're leaving already?" said Jak.

"Don't worry, well come to visit," said Sora as he shook Jak's hand.

"Wait, before you go, I want you to have this," Uni said as he handed Crystal a charm with a phoenix in, "if you ever need a thunder expert just call me,"

"Thanks Uni," Crystal replied.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIT" a voice shouted, the group looked to see Aqua fly in. Suddenly, dragon angel came but landed right on her head. Aqua rolled her eyes and handed Sapphire a keychain with a power cell on.

"Just a goodbye present,"

"Thanks you guys, see ya soon," Angel said. The gang then made their way to the Gummi ship to disembark to a whole new world.

* * *

**KHA: PHEW, 19 pages in all, oh, and I'm sorry if I went off the plot of the original Jak 2 plot but who cares. **

**Aqua: that was so awesome.**

**KHA: 'cause of all the action.**

**Aqua: no because I was in it.**

**KHA: (rolls eyes) anyway, this chapter also gives off hints of which pairs is going to be in this story, can you guess which ones they are? Also I own Uni, Aqua, Angel, Jenakoto and Tala but I don't own Jak, Daxter, Keira, Samos and Ashlin. If you want my characters you have to sign a contract. (Waves contract)**

**Umamon: Oh boy, also if you want to read more about Uni and all that, check out KHA's story Jak and Daxter: A New Legend. Hoped you enjoyed chapter 7, please review.**


	8. A Desparate Search

**KHA: Hello and welcome to chapter 8 of Heartful Memories WOO!!! -cricket chirps- Hey! Where's my applause?**

**Aqua: Oh? Were you talking to us?**

**KHA: Le duh.**

**Umamon: Is it time for lunch yet?**

**KHA: You've just had a doughnut.**

**Umamon: Your point is?**

**KHA: That I'm writing a new chapter of Heartful Memories. –silence-**

**You don't have any taste.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney but I do own my characters.**

_**Heartful Memories-Chapter 8**_

_**A Desperate Search**_

Ebony sat in a white room with the little four tailed wolf playing around. The wolf was small and grey with a white chest and paws. The wolf jumped onto Ebony's lap and nuzzled her hand and she responded by scratching his ears.

"I know how you feel as well but...if I didn't obey, they would-." Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and a boy with brownish blonde spiky hair and blue eyes ran in. He wore a black zip up top with a white jacket and trousers and black shoes.

"Roxas? What're you doing here?" Ebony asked.

"I need to know why you have separated me from my somebody? Why is this new organization doing this? What're their plans?" Roxas roared.

"Roxas, I'm not happy in going along with them but...I-I have too." Ebony murmured.

"But why would they separate me and Sora? And...how?" Roxas asked.

"Axel. The organization brought him back and... because of your connection and friendship with him...were they able to separate the two of you." Ebony explained.

"They used Axel!" Roxas screeched with anger. Ebony backed away in fright at Roxas' outburst while the wolf simply growled.

"Yes we did." said a mysterious voice. Soon enough, a dark portal appeared and a cloaked figure stepped out.

"Once the Keyblade master figures out something's not right within him, he'll soon fall into our trap... and so will the others." the figure said in a sly tone.

"Others?" Roxas questioned.

"Raxel." The black haired nobody appeared "take Roxas back to his room."

"With pleasure." Raxel smirked as he hurled Roxas into the portal. The figure turned to Ebony.

"Soon we will start." He exclaimed "be ready with the false memories for the Dreamer."

* * *

Goofy introduced the new wielders to the two Gummi ship engineers, Chip and Dale as the ship soared through the starry sky.

"So, what world are we going to now?" asked Elise.

"We're going to the one that's nearest and that's...Beast's Castle." Donald explained.

"B-Beast's...Castle, that doesn't sound friendly." stammered Emerald.

"Oh it's not like that, Beast is very friendly." Sora said.

"And besides...this world could be...fun." Sapphire taunted Emerald, who gave an uneasy whimper. Soon enough, the ship landed at Beast's Castle.

* * *

"Now that the Organization is repairing itself and recruiting other members, we'll be able to move forward with our plan sooner than we think." Maleficent said with an evil tone.

"So uh...what's the object everyone wants, The Golden something or other?" Pete asked.

"The Golden Heart is an ancient artefact of true power, with it I can make sure Kingdom Hearts will be my dominion." The witch laughed.

"So, who exactly have you got on your side coz uh, there's more Keybearers now and I don't think they'll go down without a fight." Pete explained.

"I will not need anyone, because while Sora and his friends were taking a vacation, I was growing more and more powerful, which is why the Castle that Never Was will soon be mine." The witch then let out an evil, wicked laugh.

* * *

The group of Keybearers walked through the huge castle doors of a magnificent castle. Inside, it led to more big doors which lead to the ballroom.

"I wonder how Beast and Belle are doing?" Sora asked.

"Don't forget about Cogsworth and the others." Goofy reminded the brunette.

"What kind of a name is Cogsworth?" Sapphire remarked.

"You'll know soon enough." Donald replied. The gang continued to walk towards the ballroom. Blaze started to get creeped out and climbed on top of Sapphire's head.

"What's wrong Blaze?"

"This castle gives me a bad vibe in the tips of my tails." He indicated as his tails twitched. Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the castle.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Blaze screeched as he soared up high into the air, Sapphire stared both in amazement and shock.

"I didn't know he could jump that high." She said she then gave a sudden yelp of pain; Blaze was back on her head but with his claws out in fright and digging into Sapphire's skull.

"OUCH!! BLAZE, GET OFF NOW!" she screamed but Blaze was too frightened to move.

"Take it easy Blaze, it's OK." Riku said gently to the fox and he scratched behind Blaze's ears and carefully removed him from Sapphire's skull.

"How did you do that?" asked Emerald astonished.

"What?" Riku said puzzled.

"Calm Blaze down, I thought only Sapphire could do that?" Riku's answer was cut as another loud roar came from further up the castle.

"Gawrsh, he sounds upset." Goofy said.

"Really? I thought he just sounded angry." Elise replied.

"We know Beast very well." Sora said. The group of fighters walked up the set of stairs and proceeded to the west hall. Once they entered the west hall, the group were greeted by nothing but a candlestick, a clock and a teapot and cup in the middle.

"Hello Cogsworth, hello Lumiere." Sora said to no one. Sapphire raised her eyebrows.

"Who's he talking to?" whispered Sapphire as she nudged her sister, Crystal just shrugged. Blaze started to sniff around the objects; he poked his nose at the clock.

"Would you mind your own business!?" boomed a voice that made Blaze jump up in fright and hid behind Sapphire.

"What the...?" Sapphire said confused. Suddenly, a face appeared on the clock which made the mousy haired teen jump back...straight into Riku's arms. He looked down at the girl and asked,

"You OK?"

"Yea, I'm fine...I'm..." Sapphire looked up to him and soon realised where she was. Both teens quickly took a step back, blushing as red as a tomato.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, it has been a long time since you have been here." The candlestick known as Lumiere said with a French accent.

"How have you all been?" asked Goofy.

"Well, WE'VE been just peachy, but I can't say the same for the master." Mrs. Pots explained.

"Is that who we heard roaring before?" asked Elise.

"Yes and who are you?" asked Cogsworth.

"Oh sorry, I'm Crystal, this is Sapphire, Angel, Elise, Emerald and Blaze the fox."

"And this is Riku, the friend I was looking for in my last adventures." Sora said.

"Well, you're very welcome here dears, all of you." Mrs. Pots said. The group nodded in gratitude.

"So, what's wrong with Beast?" asked Donald.

"Well you see, Belle went for a ride to visit her father about 5 days ago and she said she'd be back in a few hours. The master's really worried." Cogsworth explained.

"That's not good." said Sora.

"Who the hell is Belle anyway?" asked Sapphire.

Suddenly, there was another loud roar but it came from behind the group. Donald jumped up in fright and clung to Goofy. The Keybearers whirled round to see a furry human like beast with horns and sharp claws.

"I'm guessing that's Beast." said Angel.

"Ya think." Replied Elise sarcastically. The gang approached Beast.

"Hey there Beast, we heard what happened to Belle, why don't we go look for her?" asked Sora.

"Do what you want, we already looked for her, and she's gone." Beast growled as he pushed past the group and stormed off to his room.

"I think someone's grumpy." Emerald said in her annoying sing-song voice. Beast let out a final roar which made Emerald cower behind Sapphire.

"Get off me!" snapped Sapphire as she was about to punch her cousin but Crystal held her back.

"Not now Sapphire." Crystal said as Sapphire calmed down.

* * *

Outside Beast's castle in the woods, Raxel and Xang stood with dusks around them.

"So, let's go over the plan one more time." Raxel said.

"We've already been over the plan about 5 times now Raxel, I know what to do." Xang snapped.

"Well you don't know how strong those kids are, especially that bratty Crystal." growled Raxel.

"Well I'm not here for her...just her little sister." Xang said with no emotion.

"Oh don't worry...you'll get her." Raxel smirked as he clicked his fingers and a portal of darkness appeared and a cage came out with a young woman in.

* * *

The gang decided to split up and search around the castle.

"Right, let's all split up and search for Belle. Donald, Goofy, Riku and I will search the west wing." Sora said as his group ran off.

"Ok...except...what the heck does Belle look like!?" Sapphire cried out but they had already gone.

"Well that helped." Blaze replied.

"Right, Elise, Angel, Sapphire and Blaze, check the castle grounds, Emerald and I will to the east wing with Cogsworth and the others." Crystal explained.

"Ok, let's go." Elise declared as she started to run off.

"Wait Elise, the castle grounds are the other way." Angel said.

"Great, Blaze, we're stuck with a pair of idiots!" Sapphire moaned as she stormed off after Elise.

* * *

"Anyone out here!" Sapphire shouted into the castle grounds.

"Yea just let the whole world know we're here." Angel replied.

"You got a better idea?" Sapphire said.

"Calm down guys, we're here to find Belle, not start an argument." Elise said as she got between the two teens. Sapphire rolled her eyes and continued to search the grounds.

* * *

On top of the castle tower, Xang watched the Keybearers search the castle grounds for Belle. He kept his eyes peeled on a certain sea-green eyed girl.

"Soon...I will have my prize." He smirked.

Blaze was sniffing around when he stopped a dark figure on the tower.

"Um...Sapphire." Blaze stammered.

"What is it Blaze?" Sapphire asked. The fox looked up at the tower again but the figure wasn't there.

"Never mind." Blaze said confused. Sapphire just shrugged. The girls kept looking around but didn't find a thing.

"Looks like she's not here." Angel said. Suddenly, Blaze sensed a presence in the shadows and growled. The girls kept their guard up.

"Whoa, you should learn to control him, who knows what could happen." a voice said. A figure stood out of the shadows to reveal Tom.

"Tom?" Elise said confused.

"Hey there." He greeted, waving to the group.

"Great, pretty boy is here." Sapphire groaned while rolling her eyes at Tom.

"Well...it's nice to see you too." he replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, what're you doing here?" asked Elise.

"Probably stalking us." Angel said crossing her arms. Elise glared at her.

"Whoa listen, I'm not stalking anyone alright, I didn't know you were gonna be here." Tom said.

"Well, maybe you could help us since you're here and all." Elise said with a sweet smile.

"The only thing he's good at is getting ganged up on by nobodies." Sapphire said. Elise turned towards Sapphire and glared daggers at the 14 year old.

"Stop being mean to everyone Sapphire!" Elise hissed.

"I'm not being mean, I'm just saying, what good is pretty boy here?" Sapphire replied.

"I agree." Angel said. Elise had reached her last nerve.

"Why are all of you so selfish!" she shouted as se stormed away from the group. Tom decided to follow her.

"Well...she'll calm down soon, right?" Angel asked Sapphire.

"Yeah, let's go back inside and find the others." Sapphire said as she turned around and walked back towards the castle.

"Shouldn't we at least wait for Elise?" Blaze suggested. Sapphire and Angel looked at each other.

"Nah." They both chorused.

"But..."

"There's no need to worry Blaze, I'm sure Elise can take care of herself." Sapphire said as she and Angel walked up the steps and went back inside the castle.

* * *

Elise kept walking away, her fists were curled tight and she bit her lower lip to keep herself from shouting.

'They are all so selfish!' she thought as she continued her way. She didn't know where she was going but she just wanted to get away from everything. She came to a low wall by the castle and sat down to clear her head.

"I should have never come on this...stupid adventure!" she shouted at no one.

"Don't say that, your adventure has only begun." Tom said as he appeared from the shadows. Elise smiled.

"But they're being so selfish and mean. I really think you should join us but they're being so...ARRRH!" Elise screamed out. Tom covered his ears while he sat down next to Elise.

"OK, first of all, OUCH! second of all, they're your mates Elise and you're all in this together, you can't abandon each other now." Tom explained as he put his hand on Elise's shoulder.

"But...what is the purpose of this journey really, can you tell me that?" the teen girl asked.

"Sadly no." Tom replied. Elise sighed.

"But I can tell you this. You an your friends were chosen for a reason and it obviously requires every one of you, so you can't give up now and besides..." Tom whispered as he leaned in.

"I don't think they'll be able to cope without your moves." Tom said with a smile which made Elise giggle.

"See you're such a nice guy, why don't the others see it." Elise said.

"Eh...I'm not really bothered about them, as long as we're still friends." Tom smiled as he gave Elise a big hug. She blushed a shade of pink before hugging him back.

"Yeah." She whispered.

* * *

Xang prepared himself as he stood in the woods outside Beast's castle. He was surrounded by Dusks and the cage was behind him. Xang clicked his fingers and a portal of darkness was made and an ear splitting roar echoed from it.

"It's time for our plan to take action." He turned towards the woman in the cage.

"Don't worry Belle, you'll see you precious Beast again...as he grovels at my feet."

**KHA: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!!! Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, please review.**


	9. The Wind Bearer

**NS: Hello everybody, long time no update. Well, I've had exams and have started sixth form, where the workload is quite long but I'll manage to update my stories more.**

**Umamon: Hey, what's with the name change?**

**NS: Oh yes, I changed my pen name because I thought it was time for a change. I've been Kingdom-Hearts-Angel for so long and it's too similar to my Deviantart account. Besides NekoSparky is my cosplay name.**

**Uni: But you've been KHA for so long!**

**NS: You'll get used to it.**

**Posse: -glares and mumbles at NS-**

**NS: Ok, maybe not. Anyway, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Square Enix but I do own my OCs.**

_**Heartful Memories**_

_**Chapter 9-The Wind Bearer**_

Crystal and Emerald were searching the East wing with the servants but were having no luck either so the group decided to talk about Sora, Donald and Goofy's last visit.

"...and that is how Sora and the master defeated Xaldin." Lumiere concluded his story of events.

"That's pretty awesome." Crystal replied.

"Sora is pretty good." Cogsworth said.

"No, it's pretty awesome that goofball managed to do all that." Crystal replied. Emerald giggled but was cut off when a loud roar echoed through the castle, not Beast's roar but more of a Heartless roar.

"What the hell is that?" Emerald shrieked as she summoned her Keyblade.

"That is the sound of your defeat." The two girls whirled round to face Xang, his face showing hatred and anger.

"Hey! You're with that Organization fifteen or whatever it is." Emerald pointed out.

"Thanks for the news update." Crystal replied sarcastically. Xang just ignored those remarks.

"Now...tell me where the Dreamer is!" Xang demanded.

"The what now?" the two girls chorused confused.

"Are you mad or something?" Crystal asked. Xang glared at her as he summoned his long, sharp dagger.

"You will tell me now!" he shouted as he charged at the two teens.

* * *

"This is weird, there's no sign of Belle anywhere." Sora said as the group made their way to the entrance.

"Maybe the Heartless have taken her." Riku said.

"Gawrsh, I hope she's OK." Goofy said worriedly. The group came to the entrance where they bumped into Sapphire's group.

"Hey Sapphire um? Aren't you missing someone?" Riku asked.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure Elise will be OK. Did you find Belle?" Sapphire replied.

"No!" Donald quacked angrily.

"Maybe she's in the scary forest behind the castle, I-"Suddenly, a piercing scream echoed from the East Wing.

"I recognise that scream, it's Emerald, maybe she broke a nail." Sapphire said.

"It sounded more terrifying than that." Angel said as everybody ran to the East Wing.

"Oh can't we leave her here, one less annoying person to deal with." Sapphire moaned as she finally followed everyone else.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Elise said as she suddenly jolted upright.

"What?" Tom replied.

"I thought I heard a scream...from one of my friends." Elise said with a worried expression. She stood up and was about to run inside but was stopped by Tom.

"Elise wait!" Tom called out. She turned to face him; he took hold of her hands and whispered "Be careful." Elise smiled and blushed bright red.

"Don't worry, I will." She said as she ran to help her friends.

* * *

"Dreamer? We don't know any Dreamer." Crystal shouted as she blocked one of Xang's attacks.

"Don't lie, I know she's with you." He said in a very, frightening voice.

"But we don't know for God's sake!" Emerald complained. Xang swiftly threw his dagger in the blonde's direction. She dodged it but it cut off s fraction of her hair strand. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

'Man, her scream is deafening.' Crystal thought as Xang quickly called back his weapon.

"You will all be defeated." He said as he charged at Crystal, who tried to block his attacks. Soon enough, everyone else ran in just as Crystal was pushed to the ground.

"Tell me now! Where is she?" he demanded.

"Who's the buffed guy?" asked Sapphire but Emerald just shrugged.

"I don't know-"Crystal screamed as a sharp pain stung her shoulder, stopping her mid sentence.

"Crystal!" Angel cried out. Crystal turned her head to see Xang's dagger sticking out of her shoulder, blood trickling down her arm.

"I'd say you're in no position to object now." The Nobody smirked as Crystal winced. "I know you're here Dreamer, you're among us right now. If I were you, I'd step up." He said in a cruel tone.

"What the hell are you on about!?" Elise shouted.

"We don't know any Dreamer do we?" Goofy said, scratching his head.

"No offers I see..." Xang then dug his dagger deeper into Crystal's shoulder and she cried out.

"Leave my sister alone!" Sapphire shouted as she charged forward, Keyblade in hand but was soon surrounded by Dusks.

"Move!" she demanded. The others quickly joined her with weapons in hand.

"Dusks. Bring me the Dreamer." Xang commanded and soon, all the dusks began to close in on Sapphire.

"What? I'm-I'm not the Dreamer! Get away from me you freaks!" the fourteen year old shouted as she slashed the Dusks away from her.

"Well if you want to save your sister..." he then dug his dagger even deeper into Crystal's wound. "...I would co-operate."

Sapphire stared at him. She didn't want to see her sister get hurt so she charged at Xang. She was about to attack hi but as she was about to hit, he disappeared in a flash, his dagger suddenly removed from Crystal's shoulder.

"You OK?" Sapphire asked Crystal.

"I think so." She said as she held the wound to stop the blood loss.

"Good, I-" suddenly, a hand clasped over Sapphire's mouth...it was Xang.

"Good choice to give yourself up." The nobody said. Sapphire eyes grew wide as Crystal tried to stand up but couldn't because of her wound.

"Now you'll be coming with me." Xang whispered manically.

"No!" Riku shouted as he summoned Way to Dawn and landed a slash at Xang's back, who released his grip on Sapphire.

"Believe me, I will be back for my prize." He said as he disappeared in a dark portal. Riku helped Sapphire stand up.

"Thanks but I don't need your help." She snapped and shook Riku off.

"Yea, that's why you were on your hands and knees a minute ago." Riku snapped back.

"Listen up Riku, I will never in a MILLION years, need your help!" Sapphire yelled.

"You'd probably wouldn't last two minutes anyway." He yelled back. The two Keybearers glared at each other before turning their backs on each other.

"Well...I'm glad everyone's getting on well then." Angel moaned as she stared at the two angered teens.

* * *

Xang appeared out of the portal outside the castle. He stumbled out and fell to his knees.

"Blast them Keybearers, I hate them so much." He cursed as he panted heavily.

"I'll destroy them all." Xang said through clenched teeth.

* * *

"Cure!" Donald shouted as he sent a blast of green energy towards Crystal's shoulder and healed it nicely.

"Thanks." She said as she stood up and rolled her shoulder to ease the pain.

"But now you've got a blood stain on your shirt." Elise pointed out.

"No problem, I'll get that stain off when we get back on the ship." Goofy said.

"Thanks Goofy." Crystal smiled.

"So now what? At least we know the Organization is behind all this." Angel said.

"He's probably the one who's captured Belle." Sora said, punching his fist into his hand.

"C'mon, we've got to find him." Riku said as all the gang ran out of the East wing.

* * *

"Where the hell did that member go?" Donald shouted.

"He could've gone anywhere." Sora replied. Suddenly, a pained roar came from the ballroom.

"That was the beast!" Goofy said in a worried tone.

"That member might be in there attacking Beast." Crystal said.

"Let's go!" Sora shouted. The group them sprinted to the ballroom, hoping to make it there on time.

* * *

The gang burst through the ballroom doors only to see the Beast unconscious on the floor.

"Beast!" Sora shouted as he ran to Beast's side.

"What happened to him?" Elise said.

"Obviously something bad." Crystal replied. Blaze then suddenly caught a scent, he turned and saw something black fly towards the window.

"Guys! Up there!" Blaze cried out. Everyone looked up and saw the black thing go out the window.

"C'mon guys." Riku said. The gang nodded and ran outside.

* * *

The gang of fighters managed to exit the castle and were now standing in front of the building when a giant, dog-like Heartless with six snake heads for tails-bearing strange symbols-landed before them. Xang appeared on top of the dog with a cage.

"Belle!" Sora shouted as he noticed the princess unconscious in the cage.

"Do you wish to get her back? All you have to do is give me the Dreamer." Xang said manically. Sapphire glared at the brown haired Nobody before shouting. "We don't a bloody clue what you're talking about Heartless boy, but you better hand over Belle if you want to see the light of day again!"

Xang smirked before he vanished into a dark portal along with Belle's cage.

"Get back here!" shouted Crystal, but it was no use.

The giant Heartless roared before charging itself up with dark energy. The snake heads hissed as each of their symbols started to glow. Yellow, blue, red, white, green and grey. The gang held their weapons ready as they thought of a plan to fight the Heartless.

"We'll have to split up into groups." Sora shouted but as he said that, the yellow-glowing snake shot out a Thundaga spell. Everyone jumped out of the way.

"I'm guessing the tails use the magic while the main body uses physical attacks." said Angel as she pushed herself up.

"It'll be better if we attack it from different sides at the same time." Sapphire shouted to the rest.

"Good idea shorty." Riku teased as he readied Way to Dawn, a vein popped on Sapphire's forehead.

"Why you little-!"

"Now's not the time Sapphire!" Crystal said sternly.

Soon enough, the magic snake heads started to shoot magic spells all over the place. The gang dodged away from the fatal attacks, as they closed in on the main body. Sapphire charged and jumped to slash at the head but, just as she was about to hit the Heartless, it repelled her hit forcefully, causing the mousy haired teen to fly backwards.

Sapphire was about to hit the floor when a certain silver haired teen charged and caught her quickly in his arms as he skidded a little. Riku gently placed Sapphire on her feet, all the while; he was receiving death glares from the girl.

"What would happen if I wasn't around?" Riku smirked.

"We'd probably defeat the Heartless faster." Sapphire retaliated, causing the silver haired boy to glare at her. They stayed like this for a good few seconds.

"Not that I want to interrupt your lover's spat, but we're about to get out butts kicked!" shouted Donald as he dodged a swing from the monster.

Crystal forced herself to her feet as she thought about the group's situation at hand. 'The main body repels any physical attacks in the blink of an eye. It must be some type of magic cast by the snake tails. So we've got to weaken them first!'

Pretty confident with her analysis, Crystal raised her Keyblade, calling the power of her element. She soon felt an electric buzz course through her veins as she pointed at the green snake-tail. "Heaven's Bolt!"

Grey clouds gathered above the giant Heartless. They soon parted as the opening began to glow as Crystal guided the oncoming attack. It whizzed downwards to the green snake and struck the top of its head.

"Way'd a go Crystal!" shouted Elise as the lightning Keybearer held onto her power.

"I wouldn't celebrated just yet, take a closer look at the snake." Said Goofy in a concerned tone.

The group's eyes diverted to the snake's head, which was still getting pelted by Crystal's attack. They looked closely and saw that the snake head wasn't actually receiving damage, almost like there was some invisible barrier. Soon enough, the green snake hissed and repelled Crystal's attack right back at her. She managed to dodge the attack but only just, causing her to fall on her backside.

"Crystal, you alright?" Angel asked as she ran over to her brunette friend and hoisted her to her feet. Crystal nodded.

Suddenly, the green snake's symbol began to glow and hiss. This made the huge Heartless jump high into the air. It soon crashed back down to Earth just as quick, creating huge waves to flow through the ground, throwing everyone out of balance and falling into heaps on the floor.

"This is going to be more difficult than I imagined." Emerald panted.

"Those tails must have some sort of weakness; maybe those symbols will give us a clue." Sora said.

"I just say we blast them to oblivion!" shouted Sapphire as she called upon her fire element. She felt a powerful warmth flow through her. She gathered her blazing power at the tip of her Keyblade, which soon blazed with a mighty flame.

"Don't be so careless!" yelled Donald as Sapphire took aim at the Heartless.

"I don't see you coming up with anything useful feather butt!" Sapphire shouted back.

Sapphire soon unleashed a rapid fire of powerful fireballs at all the snake heads. Just like Crystal's attack, five of the snake heads repelled the fireballs, all of them flying towards the duck mage, who quacked angrily as he dodged them.

However, the snake with the red symbol hissed out in pain as it vanished into nothingness.

"Looks like I got awesome aim, and I don't mean just the snake heads." Sapphire smirked at Donald.

"I guess each snake head's magic depends on the symbol they bear." Riku said.

"So you do have a brain in that big heads of yours." Joked Sapphire as she received glares from the silver haired boy.

"It looked like the red snake used fire but it was defeated when my sister's attack hit it." said Crystal.

"So the tails have no defence against their own element, that's how we're going to beat this Heartless!" Sora said with confidence as he readied his weapon.

"Right! Leave the tails to us girls. Once the tails are down, you, Donald, Goofy and Mr. Big Ego take down the main body." Sapphire instructed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"C'mon guys!" called Crystal. The other girls followed her pursuit.

The five girls dodged massive swings from the Heartless' paws as they fought their way to the back of the Heartless. Blaze used his agility and powers to protect any of the girls who were in danger of getting squashed. Once they were safe enough away from the body's swinging limbs, they scrambled together while Sora's group kept the Heartless' attention on them.

"You all know which one to target right?" asked Sapphire as she went into defensive mode with Blaze. They all nodded.

The snake-tails turned around to the girls and prepared for attack. The grey snake sent out whirlwinds and the white snake blew and icy breeze, creating a powerful whirlwind of ice. Blaze and Sapphire stood together and used their joint fire attack to counter the whirlwind. As the ice snake was distracted, Angel powered her element and blasted the head with flakes of ice. It disappeared soon after.

"Alright, one more down!"

The other snake-tails lunged themselves at the girls but Sapphire and Blaze fended them off. The yellow snake cast lightning bolts around, making the Keybearers constantly move so they wouldn't get hit. Crystal used the dodging to her advantage as she jumped high and zapped the snake head into oblivion.

Three Heartless tails were down, leaving three more to beat. Sora's group worked hard to keep the dog's head attention on them.

"Emerald! Elise! It's your turn." shouted Angel. The two girls powered up and aimed at their respective targets.

Elise spun her Keyblade in front of her as she gathered her water element into her attack, creating a dangerous whirlpool. The blue haired girl flung her weapon at the blue snake while Emerald collected her earth element to the tip of her Keyblade. The power created a big boulder at the tip. She quickly flung it at the green snake. Soon enough, only the grey tail remained.

"What now? We've each used our element so why is there one left?" questioned Emerald. The enemy saw this as an opportunity to attack back as the whole body of the Heartless jumped back from the group. Sora's group soon joined the girls.

"What's happened? Didn't you get them all!" yelled Donald.

"We did. We all used our elements but we don't know how to defeat the last one." Sapphire said.

The last of the snake tails hissed loudly as its symbol glowed brightly. The main body roared as the tail began to spin wildly, creating a dangerous, whipping wind. The Keybearers took defensive stances as they prepared to face the Heartless beast. The winds soon raced towards the group. They had to dig their weapons into the ground to stop them from being blown away.

"This is bad!" yelled Donald over the rushing whirlwind.

"What do we do?" yelled Emerald.

Just when they thought they were going to be blown into oblivion, Crystal saw a blurry figure as it ran towards the snake head. It disappeared from sight as a nasty wind hit the snake, causing the whirlwind around them to stop.

"Whoa, for a second there, I thought we were goners." Sora said as everyone hauled themselves to their feet. The giant Heartless now had no shied protecting it as it's tails were now gone.

"Let's get i-"Sapphire was cut off as a sharp light pierced the Heartless through the chest. Everyone watched in awe as the Heartless stumbled while degenerating into nothing, the pink heart floating upwards.

A dark figure rose from where the Heartless once stood, long red hair flowed in the breeze. From where the group stood, the group could see it was a female. "Hey, who are you?" The figure turned, showing off her pretty face and round, brown eyes. Hey Keyblade vanished from her hand and she smiled.

"I'm Sky, the wind bearer. I believe you're the ones I've been searching for."

**NS: Phew, glad I finished typing this chapter. My posse are still glaring and mumbling that I won't bore you with their foolish shenanigans. I do however have a little note about this story. I've recently sat down and looked over this story and realised that it needs a little improving, the main thing I have TOO many characters in one scene so I've discussed with a friend of mine and I know how I'm going to go about it. Don't worry, I hope this story will improve with further chapters but I've hoped you enjoyed chapter 9. **


End file.
